It wasn’t supposed to be like this
by Simply Bulisen
Summary: Harry is in love with Ron and expecting a baby with Malfoy, who happens to be in love with Harry, And what if there is there something wrong with the baby? Slash MPREG OOC SLASH DMHP
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, is in love with someone that don't love him in return and loved by someone he don't care about actually someone he hates. SLASH MPREG DM/HP

**Pairings:** DM/HP mentions of HP/RW

**Warnings:** SLASH, MPREG and bad language

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter! I don't own Harry Potter or any character from JKR's books about said character!

**It wasn't supposed to be like this**

**Prologue: **

Harry wiped his nose again wondering why he always got a runny nose after crying. He had been sitting on the bathroom floor crying for what felt like hours and got stuck with a runny nose. It seemed to him as he was always crying now days.

Was this really what love was? Was it really meant to hurt this much? He thought while rising from the cold tiles. If love hurt you so much why did everyone else seem to embrace the feeling? Harry just didn't get it, why would you want to get hurt?

After washing his face he looked into the mirror and concluded that he looked like hell, actually he looked worse but why wallow in self-pity? His skin was a pasty pale colour, his eyes seemed to hold back tears and he had bluish grey bags under his eyes. His hair hung limply around his face and he seemed to be shaking from repressed sobs.

Looking down on the vial standing on the sink glimmering in a pale green colour he almost started crying again. He had been so sure that it would turn red but had been more then disappointed when it turned green. Green meant that he was in big trouble.

Red had meant he was free to forget about some unfortunate incidents that had taken place about seven weeks ago, unfortunate incidents involving Harry, Malfoy, a desk and some lube.

Harry had been sitting in and classroom (he didn't really know which one) thinking over ways to tell a special someone that he loved him when said special someone had stumbled in thru the door, kissing some girl and pushing her up against the wall.

To say the least Harry had been devastated, to see the one he considered the love of his life snogging some random girl. He didn't move afraid that they would see him where he sat back in the corner of the room. He tried hard not to sob too loudly but the couple didn't seem to hear much besides each other anyway.

When they finally left he broke down sobbing and almost screaming out in emotional pain, that's how Malfoy found him. Harry hade screamed at him, hit him and kicked him but al Malfoy did in response was holding him and stroking his hair while humming a sad tune.

Harry didn't know how or why but somehow it had turned into kisses, Malfoy had tried telling him no but Harry was to far gone by then too desperate to get away from the pain. The kisses had son turned into more and Harry soon found himself bent over a desk being fucked almost gently by his rival and nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

Just before leaving the classroom Malfoy had turned around too look at Harry, who was shocked to see tear tracks upon Malfoy's cheeks, Malfoy had whispered something that Harry didn't quite catch before leaving Harry standing in the cold dark room alone only half dressed.

Now seven weeks later he was staring at his positive pregnancy test wondering why he was seventeen, male, unhappy and carrying his nemesis child instead of seventeen, male, happy and loved in return by his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For news and such please look at my profile!**

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, is in love with someone that doesn't love him in return and is loved by someone he doesn't care about, actually someone he really hates. SLASH MPREG DMHP

**Pairings:** DM/HP mentions of HP/RW

**Warnings:** SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter! I don't own Harry Potter or any character from JKR's books about said character!

**It wasn't supposed to be like this**

**Chapter 1: Panic and anger**

Harry knew Malfoy was watching him from across the hall, he had done so every meal since _that night_, maybe even before that but Harry didn't care. He was too close to panic to care about Malfoy and his damn staring issue. After two more weeks it had finally hit him that he was pregnant.

He didn't know what to do anymore, what would he do about the baby, did he want it? Was it even possible to do a abortion in the wizarding world? Should he tell Draco or not? How would his friends react? Had he told them that he was gay, because he didn't remember? How would the press react? What was the general opinion of homosexuality in the wizarding world? What would he do about summer it was only about five months left after all and being a pregnant boy in a muggle neighbourhood probably wasn't a good idea.

"Harry!" Harry snapped up at the sound of his best friend almost screaming his name. His beautiful wonderful and extremely heterosexual best friend.

"Huh?" Harry answered with all the intelligence of a panicking pregnant teenage boy that was in love with his best friend but pregnant by someone he hated.

"I was just wondering if you know why Malfoy is staring at you all the time?" Ron asked piling more food on his plate. "Do you think he's up too something?"

Harry wanted to answer 'No Ron he's not up to something he's just watching me because we fucked some weeks ago and the day after he asked me out but I turned him down so no he's probably just miserable or something but thought better of it.

"No Ron I don't know what on his mind nor do I want to know." He said instead while thinking about the day after _that night, _Malfoy had asked him out that day, or rather told Harry he wanted to start over, try to be friends or some crap like that.

Since the he often received small trinkets, poems and sometimes flowers during breakfast. There was no name or card after just small tokens of love from someone anonymous. He would have liked if they where all from Ron but knew that it wasn't so. At first when the gifts had started coming Ron had been confused about who would send Harry gifts all the time, now he just ranted about how unfair it was that Harry had a secret admirer and not him.

The smell of the sausages on Ron's plate made Harry nauseous so he stood and made his way out of the hall without excusing himself. It was all too much and he didn't know what to do about anything. Did want this baby, even though Malfoy was the father? Should he tell Malfoy? He couldn't decide on anything, not even where to go for the moment so he just slid down the wall and sat hugging his knees.

He heard someone come towards him but didn't bother looking up, why should he? What cold possibly be more important than here and now and the fact that he was fucking pregnant and that he hated the father of his baby.

Just when he thought that he knew he would keep the baby, his baby, it wasn't the child fault it's mother was a stupid slut that couldn't control his emotions. Thinking about that made him wonder whether he was going to be a mother or a father, maybe he would be a fother or a dum or a pamma or something, did those exist though or was it just him having trouble concentrating?

He was startled when he felt a warm hand on his arm, looking up he saw the concerned blue-grey eyes of the person he hated most on the planet, more then he hated even Voldermort when that loony was running around like a crazed chicken, Merlin was Harry glad he had taken care of him before he got knocked up.

"Are you okay?" Malfoy asked in a soft voice, a voice that made Harry even more angry.

"No I'm not fucking okay you bloody bastrad! You did this too me, this is your fault, is you hadn't walked in there that night I would be…" Harry tried to scream and kick but was very unsuccessful, what with Malfoy dragging him too a empty classroom.

When Malfoy let go Harry hardly took a breath before starting to scream again. "And then you start sending me things, because I'm sure it's you, you fucking ferret!" Malfoy seemed to wince a little while putting up some locking charms and silencing spells on the classroom to leave them undisturbed.

Harry started pacing in front of the black board. "First you're the snarky git we all hate then suddenly you change you mind and decide too fuck me, and then after having the decency to knock me up you start sending me bloody flowers!" He glared at Malfoy and gestured wildly not noticing Malfoy's shocked expression

"Do you think I'm some giggling little Hufflepuff girl or something because let me tell you I'm not I'm a boy and I have all the parts that you have and I don't want you bloody flowers!" Harry yelled and stopped his pacing too collect his breath, Merlin that felt good, letting go of all the steam.

Harry sat down thinking about how good it had felt blaming this all on Malfoy even though he knew it was his own fault, Malfoy had told him no, several times in fact but Harry had ignored it, thought that he needed to fuck Malfoy to forget about Ron, at least for a short while.

"You're pregnant?" Harry barley heard the whisper coming from the blonde by the door so he choose to ignore it. Now at least that problem was resolved, not telling Draco was no longer an option.

"You're pregnant with our child?" This time Harry heard loud and clear, Malfoy's voice was laced with what sounded like hope, hope for what Harry wondered while nodding and closing his eyes. He needed a rest so badly, he hadn't been able to sleep alright for who knew how long.

"Have you been to the hospital wing? How do you feel, will you keep the baby? Will you let me see him or her? Can I touch it?" Harry had to think for awhile before understanding all the questions Malfoy had thrown on him in a hurry.

"No I haven't been to the hospital wing. I feel like crap. I don't know, do you want to see them? And no, absolutely not, you'll never touch me again if I have anything to say about it!" Harry didn't know whether he wanted Malfoy in the baby's life but couldn't help but thinking it wasn't really his decision to make, the child deserved both of his parents not just one because said parent was selfish.

Malfoy just nodded sitting down in front of Harry. "So what do we do now?" Harry asked, hoping to get a clue about what other may feel and what he should do about the whole situation.

"First we get you to the hospital wing so the staff here knows about your condition, then it's up to you. I will only do what you want me to do, never more or less, I will be there for you and our child but I won't push you Harry, I promise." Malfoy looked upon Harry with truthful eyes.

"What a load of crap." Harry stated and rose for the door.

Draco looked him with a sad expression. "Where are you going?" He asked just when Harry had unlocked the doors and was on his way out.

"Too Madam Pomfrey." Harry said coldly. "You told me to do that remember?"

"Can I come?" Malfoy asked standing up.

"No." Was all the answer Harry gave him before walking out the room shutting the door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: For news and such please look at my profile!**

**And no I will porbably not contiuing updating this fast it's just that I'm on a roll and with all the positive response I'm gettin I just cant stop writing!  
**

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, is in love with someone that doesn't love him in return and is loved by someone he doesn't care about, actually someone he really hates. SLASH MPREG DM/HP

**Pairings:** DM/HP mentions of HP/RW

**Warnings:** SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter! I don't own Harry Potter or any character from JKR's books about said character!

**It wasn't supposed to be like this**

**Chapter 2: Questions and answers**

Madam Pomfrey had surprisingly enough not been shocked at all, "oh this happens at least twice a year dear" she had said while getting some potions and gesturing for Harry to sit.

"Usually its girls coming in with this problem but there have been young men other than yourself during my time here at Hogwarts." She draw the curtains closed around the bed Harry was perched upon and put down the potions in her hand on the table beside him.

"Now then do you know how far along you are dear?" Harry just nodded and got a smile in return. "Well how far gone are you then?"

"Uh about nine weeks I think." He mumbled feeling very embarrassed about being in the hospital wing talking about his pregnancy with Madam Pomfrey and wondering if it wouldn't have been a good idea to let Malfoy come with him after all.

She nodded after doing some kind of spell directed towards his stomach. "Yes, eight weeks and five days to be exact." So eight weeks and five days ago Harry had let Malfoy bugger him, ugh disgusting.

"The baby is still healthy though you haven't been taken care of yourself!" She looked at him with a disapproving glare.

"I, I just, I didn't know, I" Harry spluttered under her stare. He wanted to run or hide or just plain disappear, Madam Pomfrey's glare made him blush in shame, what it he had endangered the baby?

This was all Malfoy's fault, if Harry hadn't been panicking all the time or depressed about letting the snotty bastard do _things _to him he would have taken care of himself, damn Malfoy and his fucking flowers!

"If you want to keep the baby you need to eat more, I'll give you a list of good foods for both you and the baby if that is the case. You need to stop stressing and I recommend that you take a nap every day between the last class and dinner, your body is and was even before the pregnancy on the verge of a serious breakdown Mr Potter."

How did she expect him to sleep with all the dreams he had? About the battle, about Ron kissing that girl, about Ginny dying in his arms? How was he supposed to sleep more than for more than a couple of hours a night when he woke up screaming, crying or vomiting all the time?

As if reading his thoughts Madam Pomfrey said "I'll give you a light sleep potion, it works as dreamless sleep and will not harm the baby, that is if you want to keep it of course?" She asked him with a stare that said 'You better keep it Mr Potter or else I'm going to make all the bones in your body disappear and feed you skeleto-grow over and over again until you can't remember who you are anymore!'

Harry swallowed before nodding. "Yes, I want to keep it!" He felt relief wash over him when he saw her smile again.

"Good Mr Potter. Now I want to know, do you have any morning sickness?"

"Not really, I mean I don't throw up or anything but I get nauseous at breakfast sometimes." He said while blushing and fiddling with his robes, now he really wanted to have someone there with him, preferably Ron but Ron didn't even know about the pregnancy so he would have to have settled for Malfoy but he was wondering if Malfoy wouldn't have been better then being all alone, probably not.

Pomfrey just nodded before going back to checking on the baby and Harry. While sitting there waiting he tried to remember of all the questions he wanted answers to.

How would the baby come out? What was he to expect generally speaking? What was the most common opinion about homosexuality and male pregnancy in the wizarding world? Could she tell him about the sex of the baby? How was he supposed to feed the baby when it was out? What would he do about school?

"Wait here and I'll go get you a list of good healthy foods for you and the baby and some exercise you should do every day, maybe I should" he didn't hear more as she went into her office. She was out again in no time, though she was still mumbling under her breath about healthy things to do while he was pregnant.

"Madam Pomfrey can I ask you some questions?" he interrupted her in her musings.

"Oh of course dear ask away!" She said smiling somewhat sheepishly (if that was even possible fro Madam Pomfrey).

"How will the baby come out?" He asked while blushing hotly and staring down on the floor.

"You have a birthing channel forming right now but with men you never know where it's going to be, it is most common that it forms at the navel but it's also common to form between the rectum and the penis, in the rectum or at other places on the stomach. Sometimes it forms on the low of the back but it is very uncommon." She said while sitting down in a chair watching Harry's wide eyes flickering to look at her then at his still flat tummy.

"You see the birth channel forms where it's the least likely to cause harm for the bearer and the child, that's why it's most common that it forms where the navel is since men have smaller hips than women and have a harder time pushing but sometimes the navel is not an option depending on how the child's position in the uterus or the bearer may have risk of bleeding to death." "Harry just nodded still staring with wide eyes at his tummy.

"How big will I get?" He whispered looking at her.

"Not to big I think, you're rather small yourself so don't worry about it too much." She smiled reassuringly.

"Okay" he said while taking a deep breath "what can I do and not do? I mean like flying and stuff." He said hoping she would say he could still play quidditch but knew it was hopeless.

"Absolutely no flying young man, what if you fell or a buldger hit you?" Harry almost felt guilty but shook it of. "You can not take courses such as Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts or Divinations and you have to be very careful in Herbology, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Why would Divinations or Astronomy be dangerous?" Harry asked frowning, the others he could understand but looking at stars and reading cards?

"The stairs! You must not exhaust yourself and the fumes in the divinations classroom are not good for you right now! I recommend that you to go to Dumbledore and change some of your courses." She gave him a stern look and he nodded quickly.

"How does the wizarding world look upon homosexuality?" He asked once again blushing and fiddling with his robes.

"Oh dear are you afraid of what the media will think about it?" He nodded. "I can' promise you anything but it's generally accepted throughout the wizarding community, though you being who you are I don't think they'll be all that easy on you dear." She said smiling sadly he just nodded swallowing the tears that wanted to come again.

"Just one more question then, can you tell the sex of the baby?" He looked her hopefully but she shook her head.

"Sorry dear it's against the law." Seeing Harry's frown she started explaining. "Many pureblood families that are expecting a child and are told they're going to have a girl abort the child because the child is female and can not be counted as an heir."

"But I would never do that!" Harry sat gaping in horror.

"I know dear but other's would so now there is a law stating that no one may in anyway or under any circumstances try to find out the sex of a child before it's born." She smiled another sad smile at him before rising and handing him some parchments and other papers. "Here are some lists with foods and exercises for you, also a list of books you can either order by owl or find in the library." She said handing him some papers and a one of the parchments.

"The white potion on the table is the sleeping potion, two drops in a class of water before you go too bed at night. The green potion you mix five drops of in one glass of milk at breakfast to stop the nausea. The red and the brown potions are nutrients, you are to take one spoonful of each every meal. I will refill them for you on you next check up at noon in two weeks time. All the information is in these papers." She said giving him the potions and more papers.

"If you don't have anymore questions you are free to leave now." Harry nodded and balanced the potions and papers before heading out of the hospital wing.

Outside he sighed in frustration at seeing Malfoy standing there and coming towards him as soon as he recognised Harry behind all the papers and potions.

"Here let me help you with those." Malfoy said while taking the potions and most of the papers and parchments. Harry clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth in anger, did Malfoy think he was weak or something; he could carry some papers himself!

"What do you want Malfoy?" He said while starting to walk too the Gryffindor tower.

"What did she say? Are you and the baby okay?" Malfoy almost worried.

"We're fine." Harry said starting to walk faster, the faster he reached the tower the sooner he would be rid of Malfoy.

"Oh, okay so did she say anything else?" He seemed disappointed in Harry's answer, not disappointed that Harry and the baby where fine but disappointed that Harry didn't elaborate.

"No." Was all Harry said before gritting his teeth again.

Why couldn't it be Ron asking about the health you the baby? He wanted it to be Ron that was worried about him and the baby. He wanted it to have been Ron meeting him outside the hospital wing to carry the potions and parchments he had gotten from madam Pomfrey. But no instead he was met by a blonde bastard by the name of Draco Malfoy.

How he hated the blonde git, the purebred swine that took advantage of him when he was in a vulnerable state and made him fucking pregnant!

It wasn't that he hated the baby, he really didn't, he just hated the fact that the baby's father was Malfoy and not Ron, that the baby probably was going to have blonde hair and blue-grey eyes instead of red hair and grey-green eyes.

"So, do you want to go with me to Hogsmead this weekend?" Malfoy asked just as they reached the fat lady.

"Ambrosia!" Harry said to the fat lady, not caring that Malfoy heard him and took the papers and potions from Malfoy's hands not looking at him. Just before going inside though he turned back to Malfoy and said with a cold calm voice "no".

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: For news and such please look at my profile!**

**Review replies will be found at my profile page!**

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

**Pairings:** DM/HP mentions of HP/RW

**Warnings:** SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter! I don't own Harry Potter or any character from JKR's books about said character!

**It wasn't supposed to be like this**

Chapter 3: Lies and Cravings

'Beep Beep Beep' Harry threw the clock at the wall knowing from the first annoying 'Beep' that today was going to be a extremely bad day,

He had told Hermione and Ron about the baby, Ron had just stared at him for a minute or two before walking away without saying anything. It had hurt that his friend had reacted like that.

Hermione had been unsure about how to react and asked him how he felt about it instead of judging him. He had just shrugged and claimed to feel tired. He wasn't up to dealing with her concern after Ron just walked away without giving a reaction at all.

That was three days ago and Ron still hadn't said anything, He acted like Harry didn't exist anymore and it hurt so much. The boy he loved acted like they never knew each other, like they hadn't been best friends for almost seven years.

Rising from his bed he just groaned, he ignored the nausea he felt, it wasn't too horrible. Moving towards the bathroom he cached a glimpse of himself in the mirror and hurried his steps to avoid looking at his disgusting body.

Harry didn't think he would ever be able to understand what Malfoy saw when looking his way. Sometimes he wondered if someone maybe poisoned or cursed the blonde with a love spell or something similar.

After brushing his teeth and taking his potions he dressed before going down to the common room to meet up with Hermione. He didn't look forward to meeting her, sure it was nice to have someone who cared for him but she kept asking him questions he didn't want to answer.

"Good morning Harry, how do you feel?" He wasn't surprised at all to see that she was reading, or that she was reading 'What Every Pregnant Wizard Should Know' or even to see 'How To Survive When Your Wizard Is Expecting' he just murmured in reply to her question and walked out of the common room.

"Did you know a pregnant man is likely to have mood swings than a pregnant woman, it's simply fascinating! In the book I'm reading at the moment there is and passage containing some pages from a journal that Alfred Nobel wrote during his pregnancy…" Harry stopped listening too her.

While walking he wondered about what he wanted to eat, after he had taking his potion his nausea had abated and he now felt the cravings kick in, cherries, he wanted cherries with melted cheese and toast. He could feel his mouth water at the thought and shook his head, it wouldn't do to walk inside the Great Hall with drool covering his chin now would it.

When they sat down, Hermione had finally noticed that Harry wasn't listening so after putting a illusion charm on her book (so people thought she read '10 000 Ways To Remember While Studying') she started reading instead of pestering him, while eating some toast.

Harry was very disappointed that there where no cherries but settled for pouting and dipping some cucumber in his porridge and eating that instead.

Students chatted around them as usual and Harry started to think that maybe the day wouldn't be so bad as he had thought when he woke up, he was soon proved wrong.

The flutter of wings could be heard before the owls swept down delivering the mail. A **Barking Owl landed in front of him with a **bouquet of red carnations and a bit of parchment attached to it. He already knew that Draco sent them and the poem on the parchment, so he just pushed them aside instead taking the prophet from another owl that sat patently waiting to be freed from its burden.

He took another bit of his oatmeal-cucumber before reading the paper in front of him, he regretted it instantly as he almost choked on the food when he read the headlines.

**Boy Who Lived In Peculiar Predicament!**

**The Daily Prophet has been fortunate enough to get hold on information about the wizarding worlds hero once again. It seems as if The Boy Who Lived is not as sweet and pure as we once thought.**

**One of Mr Potter's friends, who will remain anonymous, has informed The Daily Prophet that Mr Potter is pregnant. Who the other father of the child is no one seems to know, why is that we here at The Daily Prophet wonder. Did The-Boy-Who-Lived share intercourse with one too many boys and simply don't know who the other father is or is there another explanation? When seeking Mr Potter for answers we are unable to reach him, is he perhaps ashamed about his low morals?**

"**One would think he would know who the other father is, okay so he has slept with every other bloke at school but still!" Mr Potter's friend said when asked about the situation. **

"**Even I've slept with him, and I don't even lean that way you know?" the friend said about the hero's sexual habits and partners.**

**The headmaster did not wish to comment when we inquired about the pregnancy.**

Harry felt too sick to read any more, though the article continued a good two pages more.

He seemed like a slut or something of the like, "sexual habits and partners" almost made him sound like some kind of animal. He had slept with two people, Percy Weasley and Draco Malfoy, he did not sleep around!

Somehow he just knew Draco was behind this, who else? No one besides Draco, the teachers, Hermione and Ron even knew he where pregnant and he knew that even if Ron was angry at him he would never do anything like the article. Draco though had already done it a couple of times in the past, this was exactly the kind of thing that he would do.

Harry would get revenge, if it was the last thing he did, he would hurt Draco for telling the media about Harry's pregnancy.

**TBC**

**Please Review, I really want to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**For news and updates and such please look at my profile!**

It's a short chapter I know and I'm sorry but I'm planning on a longer one I promise:)

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

**Pairings:** DM/HP mentions of HP/RW

**Warnings:**SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language

**Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**End Disclaimer!**

**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!**

**

* * *

**

**It wasn't supposed to be like this**

**Chapter 4: Horrible Dates and Worse Discoveries**

"Is it true that you don't know who the father is? Why did you sleep around? How many did you sleep with?" Justin just wouldn't stop asking questions.

Harry had agreed to a date with the Hufflepuff to make Draco jealous, and sure Draco sat looking at them with jealousy shining in his eyes but Harry's ears where about to fall of and right now it really didn't seem like his brilliant plan on revenge was all that brilliant.

"Do you need to pee a lot? I remember my cousin needing to pee a lot when she where pregnant, she also got sick a lot. Do you get sick often Harry?" Justin fluttered his eyelashes and Harry just sighed and sipped his tea.

Neville sat some tables away with his boyfriend smiling and having a good time. Harry had asked Neville out on a date, seeing as the chubby boy had come out the year before and were kind of cute if you liked someone to hold. Plus it was very unlikely that Neville was seeing anyone, or so he thought. When he asked Neville had blushed and declined saying he had a boyfriend, Harry had laughed until he saw the hurt expression on his friends face.

"Who and how long?" Was all that he had thought of saying and Neville had smiled again

"Marcus Flint we've been seeing each other for almost two years now." Harry had been so shocked he could only nod and now seeing it for real it was no less of a shock. Seeing the large and cruel quidditch player kissing Neville and holding his hand looking like a lovesick puppy, Harry had a hard time deciding whether to laugh or cry.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Do you want to know? Do you like pink and blue or yellow and green?" Harry sighed again and stood up he couldn't take one more of those questions.

"I'm sorry Justin but I have to go, I'll see you again sometime." He said hurrying out of the Three Broomsticks after laying some money on the table to pay for his tea.

The fresh air outside almost made him smile, and the sudden stop to the annoying questions felt wonderful. With a content sigh he stared walking towards the castle.

After the article in The Daily Prophet it seemed everyone wanted to know about the baby and the unnamed father. He felt somewhat grateful towards Draco for not telling the paper that he was the father even if he didn't understand why.

When the smell of melted chocolate reached him he stopped in his tracks and turned towards Honeydukes instead. Some chocolate and sugar was just what he and the baby needed right now. He licked his lips and started placing the sweets he wanted in a bag.

"Its just so unlike him though don't you think?" Harry heard Ginny saying to someone on the other side of a tower of different lollypops .

"Maybe he was bit by a Duffing Dumpel and lost his mind?" He heard Luna's dreamy voice reply.

He was just about to leave, he really didn't like to eavesdrop, but then he heard the name of the man he was in love with mentioned.

"I don't think so Luna." It was Hermione this time. "But he certainly has changed a lot. I just can't believe he did that, I mean we have been best friends for almost seven years and now no more, just like that?." Harry almost held his breath while listening, maybe he could get the answer to Ron ignoring him.

There was a rustle of paper as one of the girls put some more sweets in their bags. "I have always known Ron was a bit jealous of Harry because of the attention but then why give him more? I just don't get it?" Ginny huffed with what Harry guessed to be frustration.

"And this whole situation is tearing Harry apart, he don't know that I know but I have seen him on the verge of tears several times after trying to talk too Ron." Hermione sighed and moved closer which made Harry step back a bit. "He's depressed all the time and Ron being a git dosen't help. I can understand him being angry."

"What! Why? Why should he be angry, isn't it Harry's buisniess and his alone?" Harry couls almost imagen Ginny red-faced and with steam coming out of her ears in anger while defendin him.

"Yes but that's not what I mean. I mean it would have been nice to know his preferences before he told us he is pregnant." Ginny only huffed in response. "I can understand his feelings but I don't understand why he ran off telling The Prophet about it." Harry dropped his bag at her words.

He didn't hear Luna saying something about the Prophet lying and her fathers paper being the better choice. He just stopped breathing in shock. It couldn't be true, but what reason did they have to lie? But then again Ron would never do anything like that would he?

He stared breathing again when he heard a shocked gasp coming from his left, looking over he saw Hermione looking shocked and worried but he didn't care all he could think of was the need to get away from there so he ran, ignoring the three girls calling his name.

On his way outside the door he ran past someone pushing them back out on the street but he didn't care, the person could be lying with a broken back and a fractured skull and he still wouldn't have cared, his best friend had betrayed him, the man he loved over anyone and anything else had betrayed him. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

When his legs couldn't hold him up any longer he collapsed and fell too his knees dry heaving. His whole body shook with suppressed tears and a headache where slowly making itself known.

Suddenly strong arms encircled him in a gentle embrace and Harry succumbed to the tears.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Review so I know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**For news and updates and such please look at my profile!**

**I hope this satisfies all of you enough to REVIEW:D**

**And thank you so much lollnk for being my (very wonderful) Beta so people can stop perstering me about my spelling and grammar even though their own spelling is a bit out of touch.  
**

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

**Pairings:** DM/HP mentions of HP/RW

**Warnings:SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language**

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

End Disclaimer!

**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!**

**It wasn't supposed to be like this**

**Chapter 5: Tears and truces **

It felt so good to be held and comforted. At this point he didn't care who was holding him, it could have been Snape and it still wouldn't have mattered to him.

The strong arms held him tightly and the boy, Harry was sure it was a boy, whispered soothing words in some foreign language to him. In the back of his head he wondered what language it was, but couldn't link it to any language he had heard before, at least not while he was so upset and having a breakdown.

"I'm sorry" Harry said into the boy's chest when his tears had subsided.

"Hmm?" Was the only answer he got back.

"I'm sorry for … well, for making your shirt all wet with tears, drool and snot and for you having to endure that." He could feel himself blushing and pressed his face a little harder against one of the dry places of the boy's chest.

"Oh"

"Do you mind if we stay like this for a while?" He didn't feel like he could move even an inch at that moment, besides, the boy smelt really good, a blend of musk and freshly baked cherry-pie.

"No" The boy responded in a hoarse voice. Harry frowned a little but didn't say anything about the short sentences.

It felt so good to just sit there in someone's arms, to have someone care about him because it was obvious that neither of his friends did. Ron had gone to the Prophet with Harry's secret and Hermione knew but didn't tell Harry anything about it. It hurt so much to know that both of his best friends had gone behind his back.

Why would they do that, he had thought they where friends but it would seem he had been wrong. Even if he was angry at Ron, for whatever it may be, he wouldn't go and tell people all his secrets just too spite him, especially not a newspaper. The same with Hermione, if he knew someone had betrayed her he would tell her, not keep it to himself.

He felt like the walls around him where falling apart, people he had known to be trustworthy where lying to him. Wasn't it enough that Dumbledore did that all the time?

But what hurt most of all was that even if Ron had gone behind his back and done awful things to him he still loved him. Even though Ron had ridiculed him in front of the whole wizarding world and had practically called him a slut, Harry still couldn't stop loving him.

He hated himself for it and he hated Ron for it but the feelings were still there, deep inside his heart, burning painfully together with the hurt and sadness he felt when thinking of, what had once been, his best friend.

Harry fisted the other boy's shirt tightly, to prevent himself from crying again. He felt large hands starting to stroke his back and smiled faintly at the feeling.

"Thank you for doing this, for holding me and all, I mean." Harry said pressing himself closer to the warmth of the other body which felt so nice considering the chill in the air.

"Mhm" Another short answer.

Harry frowned some. "Not a man of many words are you?" He said closing his eyes and inhaling the wonderful scent coming from the boy. A quiet laugh vibrated through the chest Harry was currently leaning against, but no answer was given.

"I feel really silly for this you know?" Harry said in another attempt to start up a conversation.

"Hmm?" Sighing and lightly shaking his head, Harry inhaled that wonderful scent again.

"It's just that my best friend, whom I'm in love with by the way." Harry was too preoccupied with wondering why he was revealing all to a stranger to notice the other boy tense up. "He went behind my back and told the Prophet about my pregnancy, you've probably read all about it. I only found out he was the one behind the article today and at the same time I discovered that my other friend knew about it the whole time and didn't tell me."

It felt good to tell someone about it, even when he was certain that the whole wizarding world would know in a couple of hours, but Harry felt so much better after telling someone so he continued.

"A couple of months back I slept with someone and got pregnant, I can't say I really regret it, it was really good," Harry felt the redness on his cheeks spread out over his whole face and neck. "and if I hadn't slept with him there wouldn't be a miracle inside me." He smiled when he realised that's what it was, a small miracle grew inside him.

Touching his stomach he felt tears run down his cheeks again but not in pain, hurt or anger but with happiness. "There's a miracle in me." He whispered, barely audible. Laughing, he finally looked up at the boy holding him.

His laughter stopped for a second before he grinned like an idiot, it didn't matter that it was Malfoy that had held him while he poured his heart out, not when he had a miracle baby growing inside of him.

He grabbed the blonde's hand whilst looking him in the eyes "here" he said, placing the pale hand on his own stomach, over the baby. Right now he was too happy to be bitter about anything, least of all the blonde that had held him in a moment of pain, if anything, he was slightly embarrassed that Malfoy had seen him look so vulnerable once more.

A look of awe settled on the blonde's face as he looked down at his hand that was still held in Harry's soft grip.

"I know you can't really feel it yet but just to know there's a baby in there, isn't it amazing!" Harry beamed looking down on his stomach again.

Malfoy only nodded in response while watching his and Harry's hands placed over each other on the red t-shirt Harry was wearing.

"Please give me a chance." The plea was almost not heard because of the wind but it wouldn't have mattered anyway, Harry could see it in his eyes.

He closed his eyes thinking, Malfoy had been very sweet towards him and had comforted him when he needed it most, something which he really didn't have to do. He could just as easily have walked away not caring what happened to either his child or Harry. The blonde had promised not to push him after all.

He had proved more than once that he really cared for Harry, if he hadn't he would have denied being the other father of the baby or demanded an abortion.

After seeing the awe in his eyes whilst touching their baby, or as close as they could get at the moment anyway, Harry didn't have the heart to separate their child from its father even if he didn't like him all that much.

What's more, it had proven to be Ron that had told the Prophet not Malfoy as he had thought at first.

Nodding and looking the blonde in the eyes, he unconsciously started to stroke the hand in his. "You and our child have the right to know each other and it would be very selfish of me to get in the way of your relationship."

"Does that mean I can come along for check-ups and such?"

"Yeah and you can even carry all my potions if you want." Harry smiled and got one in return.

"Thank you, will you give me a chance though Harry?" Malfoy looked so vulnerable when asking but Harry didn't understand what he meant, he had already answered that just now.

"I already told you it would be selfi-"

Malfoy shook his head interrupting Harry. "No, not with the baby, will you give me a chance? A chance to be there for** you**" The blonde's grey-blue eyes looked upon Harry with such intensity that he was sure Malfoy could see his soul.

"I can't promise you anything Malfoy, I don't have that type of feelings for you but we can try to be friends if you want." Harry said biting his lip.

Malfoy only nodded with a small somewhat disappointed smile. "Then please call me Draco from now on." He said only glancing at Harry.

"Okay Draco." Harry smiled, still stroking the hand that had begun carefully caressing his stomach.

**TBC**

**A/N:  
Review, it takes no more than one, maybe two, minutes for you and makes me so very happy, which makes me want to write so much more!**

**And don't forget to thank lollnk, that makes the story much easier for all of you to read, by a pm or write it in the review and I'll tell her to check it out! **

**/Bulisen **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**For news and updates and such please look at my profile! **

**I hope this satisfies all of you enough to REVIEW:D **

**And thank you so much lollnk for being my (very wonderful) Beta so people can stop perstering me about my spelling and grammar even though their own spelling is a bit out of touch. **

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

**Pairings**: DM/HP mentions of HP/RW

**Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language**

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer: **

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

**It wasn't supposed to be like this **

**Chapter 6: Petnames and Hormones**

"Harry!" Harry just sighed and kept walking while Hermione ran after him. "Harry wait up!" Her shoes clopped against the stone of the corridor they were currently in.

Harry sighed in frustration when she finally came up beside him panting. She grabbed his arm to keep him from walking away so he stood there awkwardly while she regained her breath. He felt really uncomfortable with her, sure, he wanted to know why she had kept secrets from him but not right now, tomorrow or next week maybe when he had had time to think about it first.

"Harry we need to talk." Hermione said once she had regained her breath.

Harry didn't have time to protest before Hermione dragged him off towards the restrooms at the end of the corridor they were in.

Hermione opened the door and pushed Harry in. He thought he would choke to death when the smell of cigarette smoke slapped him in the face. Hermione too started coughing, She waved her wand and said something Harry couldn't quite hear over the coughing but the air cleared and the foul smell went away within seconds.

A group of several Hufflepuff-girls stared at Hermione, all of the their facial expressions could easily have been confused with the face of a deer caught in headlights.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Hermione almost shouted. "This is a school not some club where you can go to exchange bad habits! Your behaviour is disgusting, never in my life did I think I would ever be subjected to something so foul and disgusting here at Hogwarts!" Harry tuned her out after awhile, he was more occupied with panicking, what if the baby got sick, it was just a little smoke but what if it really hurt the baby?

"And don't think I won't tell the headmaster about this!" Hermione said when the girls ran out from there. Hermione sighed and muttered under her breath for a moment before she noticed the panicky look her friend had.

"What is it Harry? Are you alright?" She asked holing his shoulders.

He just shook his head and bit his lip on the verge of tears, what if he had killed his and Draco's miracle, if that was the case he would never be able to forgive himself. What would Draco say? Would he blame Harry? He shouldn't have let Hermione push him into the smoke like that, what kind of horrible parent would he become?

He didn't notice Hermione frantically shaking him and calling his name, all he could think about was that he may have killed his baby. Suddenly he was forced out of his panic attack by Hermione with a slap. Tears began to cloud his eyes and his lower lip started to tremble when he looked over at Hermione.

"Oh for Merlin's shake!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration before she started to drag the now openly sobbing Harry behind her towards the hospital wing. She didn't dare to use a spell as she had read somewhere that some spells could affect the magic on the womb of pregnant witches and wizards.

Harry was outright screaming at her by the time they reached the hospital wing, something about not letting her drag him anywhere and killing miracles. She was lucky Harry wasn't all that strong or large otherwise she would have had more trouble than she already had with getting him too Madame Pomfrey.

Once there she pushed him down on a bed and looked around for Madame. Pomfrey stood two beds down tending to something on Theodore Nott's hand, both ignored Harry's screaming and Pomfrey gave the Slytherin a potion before sending him on his way.

Harry had stopped his screaming and started crying when she finally came over to them, Hermione had tried time and time again to comfort him but failed every time.

"What seems to be the problem with Mr Potter?" She asked while eyeing the boy with a look that contained both curiosity and pity.

Hermione told her about the smoking girls in the bathroom and how Harry had completely closed off, Hermione was halfway through her monologue when Draco Malfoy burst through the doors looking like he had Buckbeak hot on his heels.

"What is it Mr Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey said just as Malfoy ran over to them after seeing Harry crying on the bed. "Mr Malfoy, release Mr Potter this instant!"

Hermione was too shocked to say anything, seeing Malfoy hold her best friend tenderly and wipe the tears of his face made her instantly realise the identity of the child Harry was carrying. The shock was too much for her and her knees gave out, lucky for her there was a chair right behind her. There she just sat gaping while the biggest bully in Hogwarts kissed her pregnant best friend's cheek.

"Baby it's alright I'm here now, no need to cry anymore, calm down now baby." Draco said lightly rocking himself and Harry back and forth.

Harry stopped crying abruptly and sniffed while frowning for some time. "What did you just call me, twice?" He asked looking up in Draco's worried eyes.

Hermione gaped even more and Madame Pomfrey huffed when seeing Draco's cheeks growing hot and red at Harry's question.

"Nothing." Came the reply and Harry started smiling.

"You can call me baby if you want, just not in front of anyone ok?" Harry looked almost hopeful at the prospect of Draco calling him baby and Hermione wondered when stress and shock was too much for the human body. Could she possibly faint from emotional overload soon?

Draco smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek, Harry smiled but shook his head. "Let's start with me allowing you to call me baby and maybe later I'll allow you to kiss me like that." Draco looked somewhat disappointed but soon smiled again and placed his hand on Harry's stomach caressing it softly.

Shaking her head, Hermione looked up at Madame Pomfrey who looked mildly irritated but without a trace of shock on her face. "Excuse me Madame Pomfrey do you have a calming potion?" She asked with a shaking voice.

Pomfrey in turn raised an eyebrow towards her before taking a potion out of her apron and giving it to Hermione. "Swallow the whole bottle in one go, it's very mild since I've already mixed it with water." Hermione nodded before biting off the top and gulping down the bitter potion.

When she turned back she saw Harry watching her with amusement and Draco with indifference, still caressing Harry's stomach.

Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat to gain their attention. "Harry from what I've gathered so far you where having a panic attack, you where thinking about the smoke and how it could have harmed your child, am I right?"

Harry looked stunned but nodded in answer.

"Hmm yes, I can tell you now that it didn't I ran a scan over you during yours and Mr Malfoy's talk. The panic you where feeling was a hormone induced panic, your magic is not in sync with your hormones right now so your emotions will literally be in chaos for about two to three months from now on.

"Oh how nice, I feel so safe with calling you baby now." Draco said with a small but still noticeable pout.

**TBC**

**A/N:  
Review, it takes no more than one, maybe two, minutes for you and makes me so very happy, which makes me want to write so much more!**

**/Bulisen **


	8. Chapter 8

**You owe me a pack of cigarettes:P I can't believe how much I smoke while writing!**

**And thank you so much lollnk for being my (very wonderful) Beta so people can stop pestering me about my spelling and grammar even though their own spelling is a bit out of touch. **

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

**Pairings**: DM/HP mentions of HP/RW

**Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language**

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

**It wasn't supposed to be like this **

**Chapter 7: History and Threats**

Harry was having another breakdown that week and the week had only started about twelve hours before. This time he was crying and screaming about the marmalade on his toast, it was too sweet (obviously). The time before that had been when he had found out all his trousers were a bit too tight. And the first (the one that he started the week with) was because Seamus had occupied the toilet when Harry needed to pee, being pregnant really affected ones bladder.

"Harry, can we talk?" Harry almost jumped in fright, Ginny stood right behind him looking at him in an odd way. Wiping away his tears with the back of his hand, he rose from the table after grabbing a carrot and dipping it in some mustard.

Ginny led him to the trophy room, no one ever went in there unless it was for a detention, seeing as it was unlikely that anyone would have a detention at lunch on a Monday it was safe. Once there she locked the doors and turned to Harry who was trying to sit on a large rock that had the text "Third placement in international flobberworm racing!"

Ginny cleared her throat to get his attention, it didn't work seeing as he was too busy trying to remain seated upon the rock instead of gliding down it and ending up on the floor. She just shook her head before performing a glue-charm that made him stay on the top.

After putting her wand away she cleared her throat again to make him look away from his carrot, this time she succeeded. "Harry I wanted to talk to you about Hermione," noticing that he was about to interrupt her, she went on faster "no don't say anything let me talk okay?" He glared at her but nodded anyway.

"Hermione is really sorry for not telling you but she just didn't know how, that's why we were talking in Honeydukes the other day she wanted help with telling you." She bit her lip when his glare didn't go away or soften but instead intensified.

"I promise you that she didn't mean to hurt you! And she wanted to apologise herself but you wouldn't talk to her so she asked me to but you don't seem to want to talk to me either so I'll.. er.. I'll just go now I think." She had realised that she was rambling halfway through and mentally slapped herself.

She was just on her way to open the door when she heard Harry giggle behind her, frowning, she turned around. He seemed to have dropped his mustard covered carrot on the floor in an attempt to get down.

"I can't get down, every time I try my... er.. my bum tickles." He said blushing but still giggling.

Ginny frowned again before she remembered the glue-charm she had applied to stick Harry to the stone. "Oh right!" She said before removing it, to let Harry slide down, unfortunately only to land on the carrot on the floor, the carrot covered in mustard.

Harry moaned in pain and rose from the floor, looking over his shoulder he saw the thick yellowish line on his robe, conveniently right in the middle on his ass too. Moaning again he looked back at Ginny. "Know any good cleaning-spells?"

She scratched her eyebrow with her wand a moment before smiling and nodding "A Scourgify should take care of it, turn around!" She said pointing her wand at him.

Harry felt a little apprehensive about letting her wave her wand at him but nodded and turned anyway. After hearing Ginny say "Scourgify!" he once again looked over his back and saw nothing wrong, he smiled.

"Thanks a lot Gin, I don't trust myself to wave my wand at myself and not seeing properly." He then proceeded with banishing the carrot and the mustard stain. "And I'm not mad at Hermione anymore, I stopped being mad at her the other day in the hospital wing." He smiled at Ginny who was once again frowning.

"But why are you ignoring her then?" She asked while putting her wand away.

Harry looked away and squirmed a little under her gaze. "Well you see the thing is I kind of.. er" he looked up at her and blushed "I've been a little busy." He tried to avoid telling her anything.

"With?" She asked, now eyeing him in amusement.

"Well, er, I've kind of made a new friend lately and, er, we've been spending some time together and, er, that's about it." He said looking at her under his fringe and with a tomato-coloured blush staining his usually pale cheeks.

"Oh, is it a new boyfriend perhaps?" Ginny just loved teasing Harry, they did that more than actually talking.

"No!" He spluttered and the blush got even worse. "Why do you think that? Just because he's the, ops." He bit his lips when he realised what he had been about to say.

Ginny frowned (again, she should really watch out or she'd have a face like a raisin before she got to the age of twenty-five) and looked at him suspiciously. "The what Harry?"

"Nothing! I don't want to talk about it okay, if you don't stop questioning me I'll call Dobby!" He smirked when he saw her eyes widen in fright.

Ginny gaped for a moment before uttering "you wouldn't!" He only nodded and smirked in response.

During the last battle Ginny had been hit in her back by a death eater with a cutting-charm. She had been left there to die of blood loss. Just before she had lost consciousness Harry had found her and taken her in his arms, she would never forget his face as he looked down at her smiling and telling her that everything would be alright. She had known he was lying, there was no help to get, it had been too late.

But then a miracle had happened and Dobby had literally 'popped' up, Ginny had succumbed to the darkness right after that but had been told that the house elf had started crying and muttering something about evil monsters hurting his children, he had then taken her away from the battle and healed her.

She would always be grateful to the small little elf but since that day he was very (as in extremely and annoyingly) overprotective of her and if Harry called Dobby and told him she that she had almost slipped or something just as silly, the little creature would lecture her about it for days and she would be lucky if she even got out of bed during that time, he was very persistent about her resting and not stressing herself out.

"Oh fine!" She huffed and walked out of the room with her nose in the air, all the while hearing Harry sniggering behind her.

**TBC**

**Review, it's not all that painful and takes hardly any time so tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**I'm a little disappointed, I got at least 520 hits at the last chapter but only 10 review (that you who reviewed by the way, makes me want to write more!), please review and let me know what you think, it makes me happy even if you only write one word in it (as long as it is not to offend me or someone else that is).**

**And thank you so much lollnk for being my (very wonderful) Beta so people can stop pestering me about my spelling and grammar even though their own spelling is a bit out of touch.**

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

**Pairings:** DM/HP mentions of HP/RW

**Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language**

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**End Disclaimer!**

**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!**

****

**

* * *

**

**It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This**

**Chapter 8: Progress, Sneezes and Fashion**

Harry sneezed when dust from the old book tickled his nose, he cursed low under his breath until he heard both Hermione and Draco laughing, they were trying to cover it but still bloody laughing!

"May I ask, what's so funny?" He knew he was blushing in anger but didn't really care - his friends were laughing at him!

Draco looked up at him with an innocent smile and then looked over at Hermione who was still trying to control herself. "Oh nothing baby, just the mention of a cat that had a slight accident with a bezoar." This only set Hermione off again.

The three of them had been having these study dates for a couple of weeks now and Harry was in the start of the second term. He felt bloated, had weird cravings, the love of his life (not to mention his best friend) had proved to be real gits (as in could-possibly-outrun-Snape) and not only were his friends laughing at him but they then mocked him as if he was dense.

Harry clenched his jaw before rising and collecting his books. He wasn't going to stand for that, if they treated him like a child then he was bloody well going to act like one too.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, looking a little horrified.

Harry placed some of the books in his bag before replying. "I'm leaving." He didn't feel like explaining himself right now especially not to his friends, who by the way, liked to laugh at him and then mock him about it.

Draco immediately rose from his chair and attempted to take Harry's bag but stopped when Harry glared at him. "Why, do you have something to do?"

"No Draco I don't, but I don't want to be in the company of people that laugh at me." He ordered his legs to move but they stayed firm and still right where they were.

Now Hermione rose too but didn't say anything she just looked between them looking like she was ready to break up a fight if it was to come to that.

Draco seemed frustrated and sighed while running a hand trough his hair. "We weren't laughing at you, not really." He said and looking at Harry with a expression that begged Harry not to make the incident seem worse than it really was.

"No and you didn't lie to me either I'm sure." The sarcasm almost dripped from the words and formed a pool on the library floor, or would have if it had been a substance at least.

Draco just looked shocked and then angry. "As a matter a fact, no I wasn't!"

"Yeah right."

Draco turned around and lifted up the book he and Hermione had been reading from (something about potions and effects on animals, Harry wasn't really sure but then again Harry didn't really check because he really wasn't interested) and turned it so that Harry could see the page they had been reading from. 'The effect of a bezoar on a mammal' was the title on the page followed by some text (a lot actually) and then a picture of a orange cat wrinkling its nose and crossing its eyes to look at the tip of it.

"We didn't laugh at you really, it was just that you looked so cute when you sneezed and then you did the exact same expression as the cat in the picture." Hermione said and looked down with a guilty blush staining her cheeks.

Harry didn't know what to do, he wanted to be angry a bit more but at the same time he couldn't really blame them, it was a really hard decision to make for the hormonal, tired and not to forget pregnant young boy.

He didn't get to make up his mind though, Draco did it for him. "Baby, don't be mad." He said caressing Harry's cheek.

Harry knew it was saucy and almost disgustingly sweet but he couldn't help it, he smiled coyly up at Draco. It took some getting used to but Draco calling him baby felt really nice. Hermione cleared her throat and Harry looked over to see her put her books into her bag.

"We really should get going, it's dinner in about an hour and we all have to leave our books and school things and maybe freshen up a bit." Both Draco and Harry nodded and Draco started to gather his things.

Harry smiled again at Draco before Hermione and he turned to leave. "Wait, Harry will you take a walk with me after dinner?" Draco asked bending slightly backwards because on the weight of two thick potion books he was carrying. He was blushing slightly although it was hard to see behind the thick leather bound books.

Harry hesitated, he didn't know if was ready to go that way with Draco yet, he liked them being friends, ok, Baby wasn't a common nickname for your friends, but still.

Draco must have taken his silence for a no because he seemed to blush even more. "If you don't want to that's okay, I don't want to pressure you and,"

A elbow in Harry's side and a glare from Hermione, not to mention the disappointment he heard in Draco's voice made him ignore the little nagging voice (that sounded like he imagined Ron would sound after breathing in helium from ten or so balloons) in the back of his head that told him the whole thing was a bad idea.

"I'd love to go for a walk with you after dinner Draco." He said and smiled before walking out from the library with Hermione who had a big grin plastered all over her face.

Once back in the common room Hermione's grin grew and Harry thought he saw an evil glint in her eyes.

"Why don't you go and freshen up a bit Harry?" She said with an innocent smile.

Harry started to walk too the bathrooms before stopping dead in his tracks and spinning around too face Hermione again.

"What is it Harry?"

Harry looked at her with a horrified expression. "Shit Hermione what am I going to wear?" He could feel the panic starting to surface. "I'm getting all fat and most of my clothes don't fit anymore, what if he thinks I'm ugly?" His lips started to tremble and the tears rose in his eyes.

"Oh, well I could enlarge your clothes for you if you'd like that?" She smiled and patted his shoulder.

Harry bit his lower lip and nodded but then the horrified expression returned. "But I still don't have any nice clothes Hermione, and what if he notices how fat I've become?"

"Don't worry, it'll be just fine." She said as she led him towards the boy's dormitories.

And that's why Harry entered the great halls a little over an hour later, sweating with nervousness and clad in dark blue jeans and a white knitted jumper that if you looked closely showed the bump of the baby.

**TBC**

**REVIEW! Make me happy! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**News and stuff can be found at my profile! **

****

**Thank you so much lollnk for being my Beta so people can stop pestering me about my spelling and grammar even though their own spelling is a bit out of touch.**

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

**Pairings** DM/HP mentions of HP/RW

**Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language**

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**End Disclaimer!**

**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!**

**

* * *

**

**It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This**

**Chapter 9: Dinner and Snowflakes**

* * *

It didn't matter how much he tried, Harry couldn't swallow one bite of the meatloaf in front of him, if anything the grey piece of meat made him nauseous. He pushed his plate away and scanned the table in a search for something tastier to eat. 

Kidney pie, his stomach turned violently. Pasta, he felt the bile rise in his throat. Chicken, sounded good until he saw Seamus stuffing his face with liver stew right next to the chicken. Sighing, Harry looked towards the other side of the table. There, right beside him stood soured milk and a container of muesli.

Pomfrey had told Harry to eat the muesli and soured milk at least once a day, preferably during breakfast but Harry hated it less during lunch and dinner so the table always held a can of soured milk and a box of muesli.

Now, however, he disregarded the muesli and only took the soured milk, then scanning the table again for something to add he spotted some chocolate sauce (he didn't understand why it was there during dinner and not later during desert but then again he didn't much care) and instantly went for it.

Mixing it together he smiled and started eating. After the first spoon he sighed in pleasure, this must be heaven he thought while swallowing another spoonful.

He heard several of his housemates make sounds of disgust but ignored them in favour of his "food".

Hermione suspiciously eyed the mud-like substance in his bowl. "Harry are you sure that's healthy? I mean I know pregnant men have more intense cravings when it comes to food and sex" Harry almost spat the chocolate-soured milk out all over her "but is that eh, goo really safe for you?"

Blushing, he only nodded and started to eat a lot faster, half the table was now watching them, Hermione hadn't exactly whispered, those that hadn't heard her were soon given the news of what she said by their neighbour.

Swallowing the last bit he stood up and after grabbing his jacket, cap and mittens he excused himself from the table and left at a fast pace.

His face and neck were red and warm from embarrassment and humiliation. He couldn't believe that had just happened; he knew that by tomorrow people would have turned Hermione's little speech inside out and totally butchered it up to something completely different, he would sound like a sex-starved lunatic or something of the like, he just knew it.

He was halfway up the first set of stairs when he had heard Draco call his name.  
"Harry! Harry wait up!" He turned around and blushed more when he suddenly remembered his promise to take a walk outside with Draco, in his haste to hide from the world he had completely forgotten about it.

"Did you change your mind?" the blonde asked Harry who just shook his head. Still blushing he began to slowly walk down to the where Draco stood waiting for him with a small smile playing on his lips.

"How do you feel?"

The question irritated Harry a bit since Draco had the habit of asking that exact same question at least ten times a day, it made him feel small and like the taller boy thought him vulnerable.

"I'm okay I guess." That was his usual answer to that particular question. "There's a check up on Wednesday, would you like to come?" He knew Draco would love it but the change of topic was such a relief that he didn't care if Draco jumped around and danced in happiness (although that would be quite funny).

Draco didn't dance though, instead he grinned and hugged Harry close. "You know I would love to come!" He said after stepping back, Harry thought he saw Draco's hands and feet twitch a little, maybe that was instead of the happy dance or something.

He only nodded in reply and smiled when the blonde huffed under his breath murmuring about evil superheroes that asked unnecessary questions.

Draco then took Harry's hand and led him outside of the castle. The air was cold and crisp; with it being March the snow had yet to melt. Harry smiled when he watched clouds of mist coming out of their mouths when they breathed.

He loved winter, the chill, the snow and most of all Christmas. Sure summer was nice and all but having to spend it with the Dursleys every break he didn't really like it, even if his birthday was during summer, if anything that made him dislike it a even more, being all alone for ones birthday is not fun.

Christmas on the other hand was spent in the company of friends and those few people he considered family, it was a time for affection and love and he would feel happy and found himself smiling all the time.

The thought of next Christmas made its way into his head, next Christmas he would have his baby, he would have a real family, even if it was a small one, but he didn't mind, better a small one than none at all.

Smiling at the thought he looked down at their hands, Draco's leather gloved hand held his own that was clad in red and grey wool, through the thick material he imagined he could feel the warmth emitting from the larger boy's hand and even thought he felt like he was betraying Ron in some weird sense. It felt so good to just hold hands with Draco while walking down towards Hagrid's hut that he didn't really care.

Draco looked over at him and smiled. "Why are you wearing muggle clothes? Don't you get cold?" He asked suddenly frowning; the blonde seemed to get a little worried with that thought and Harry couldn't help but feel secretly pleased.

"Not really and without the robes I can move more freely."

The sky was dark above them and stars gleamed where the clouds didn't cover them from sight.

They continued walking a bit more before stopping not far away from the groundskeeper's hut, smoke welled out of the chimney.

They were both startled but smiled when big flakes of white snow landed on their faces. Letting go of Draco's hand Harry twirled around and held out his hands while laughing. When he finally stopped spinning he looked at Draco and grinned "I love the snow!" He cried out before half dancing half spinning in the directions of the lake.

He could hear Draco laugh behind him when he stopped and fell on his ass due to a bout dizziness. "Not funny!" He pouted looking up at Draco who seemed to be moving around and tilted in an odd way in front of him until his dizziness had abated.

Harry heard the blonde cast a warming charm and sighed in pleasure when the ground underneath him heated up. Draco sat down beside him and took his hand again. "Care to tell me why you ran out of the great hall blushing worse than a Hufflepuff first year with a crush?" He asked stroking the mitten covering Harry's hand.

"I'd rather not." Harry felt the blush come back and cursed himself and his red face. "But I'll tell you since you're going to find out tomorrow anyway even if I don't tell you." Draco looked at him with one raised eyebrow and moved a bit closer.

"Hermione said something about pregnant men craving more food and sex then women or something like that." The blush intensified and Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Draco. "And the worst part of it is that everyone heard and in the morning there will be tons of rumours about me, I just don't think I can handle it."

The ice on the lake was clear and Harry could see some merpeople drilling holes in it, for air he guessed. He even thought he could see a tentacle of the squid move at the far end, holding some sort of fish.

He let out a surprised squeak when Draco wrapped his arms around him and leaned his Head on Harry's shoulder. "If anyone says anything I'll make sure they will think twice before opening their mouths again, ok baby?" Harry turned his head and couldn't help but smile a small smile while nodding.

Draco's protectiveness felt comforting and made him feel safe and cared for. Harry felt somewhat guilty for taking pleasure in Draco's actions towards him when he still felt the way he did for Ron but he couldn't help it. The guilt he felt when he leaned into Draco disappeared soon enough; he just refused to even think about the bastard that was once his friend.

Draco asking several times a day about how he felt was irritating but Draco threatening to harm anyone that hurt him was sweet, he didn't really understand why, it was just the way he felt, though he guessed, it was because the questioning about his health all the time came far too often and this was the first time he saw this new almost aggressive side of Draco.

They sat like that for a while more, watching the merpeople drill holes in the ice and their children playing what seemed to be a game of tag. Harry enjoyed the silence that was only interrupted by a "plopping" sound every once in a while when of the merpeople's drills went through the ice.

He had sighed in contentment when Draco had started to stroke his abdomen and hum slightly, somewhere in between the humming and Draco kissing his cheek goodnight outside of the Gryffindor common room about half an hour before curfew, Harry had decided that it was time to let Ron go, to start focusing on the baby and maybe let Draco into his life a bit more.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Review! Make my day! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**News and stuff can be found at my profile!**

**Thank you so much lollnk for being my Beta!**

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

**Pairings** DM/HP mentions of HP/RW

**Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language**

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**End Disclaimer!**

**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!**

* * *

**It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This**

**Chapter 10: Worries and Crying**

They were standing outside the hospital wing waiting for Harry to stop panicking and start to breathe. He was always nervous before a check up. Over a million 'what ifs' popped up in his mind with every second that passed: what if he had eaten something that was bad for the baby, what if the baby was sick, what if it was too small and so on and so forth?

"Calm down, it's going to be fine, okay?" Draco said holding him close and stroking his back in calming moves.

Harry nodded and buried his head in Draco's shoulder. The smell of musk and warm cherry pie calmed him down somewhat but he still felt that crawling feeling of nervousness in his stomach.

Draco tucked some of Harry's hair behind his ear and then stepped back a bit. "Baby, as nice and wonderful as it feels to hold you I think maybe we should go inside." Harry blushed for some unknown reason and nodded.

He had done this so many times before on his own and not felt as nervous as now; it confused him and scared him even more.

'She'll just talk a bit, scan me, spread that slimy goo on me, show me the baby and then she'll give me a refill of my potions and then it's over'. He froze in his steps when he realised what he was nervous about; too spread the slime on him, he had to take off his shirt and lower his trousers.

However, he didn't have time to panic as he was pushed over to sit on one of the beds; Madame Pomfrey was already waiting for them.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I hope everything has been going well?" Harry just nodded blushing all the while; he had to be almost naked in front of Draco and he was fat!

"Mr. Malfoy, am I to assume that you are the father of the child?" She asked with a hardness Harry had only heard once before and that was when Lockhart had vanished all the bones in his hand.

Draco however didn't seem all that intimidated; instead he took a small step forward, almost shielding Harry from view, making the smaller boy stretch to look up over his shoulder.

"Yes Madame." Harry frowned at the cold tone, what the heck was going on.

Pomfrey seemed to become a little taller and more muscled all of a sudden, growing at least 2 inches, becoming 5.8 but still not rising above Draco's 6.1. "So you decided to finally take your responsibility, did you?" She asked with a voice as cool as ice.

Harry got pale; did she really think that Draco had abandoned him and their child? How was he going to explain this? What if Draco thought he wanted people to believe that?

Draco looked over at him for less than a second but Harry knew he saw sadness in the blonde's eyes. "Yes I have."

The matron's lips thinned considerably but then she looked over at Harry who was now looking at Draco; guilt plastered all over his face and tears in the corners of his eyes.

She sidestepped Draco and took out her clipboard and a quill. "So Harry, dear, how are your courses coming along?" She asked with a much warmer tone of voice.

"Oh, those, well professors McGonagall and Sprout allowed me to continue taking their courses but only the theoretical part and then do a practical exam after summer. Instead of potions, astronomy, divinations, care of magical creatures and defence against the dark arts I now have arithmancy, medical magic, muggle studies and household magic." He said counting the subjects on his fingers.

"That's very good, how about your N.E.W.Ts though?" she asked whilst scribbling away on her clipboard.

He looked up at Draco who stood beside him, indifference etched on his face but Harry could see the disappointment and sadness lingering in his eyes. When he heard Madame Pomfrey clear her throat he flushed red and turned away again.

"Dumbledore said I could come and take them next year." She nodded in approval and wrote some more.

After putting her clipboard away she took out her wand. "Would you mind removing your shirt and lying down on the bed for me Harry?" Harry almost thought he could see some pink tint Draco's cheeks but thought nothing of it, instead he choose to concentrate on the embarrassment he felt while unbuttoning his white uniform shirt.

When he was lying on the bed he knew he was blushing all over and wondered if he was as red as he thought he must be or if it was perhaps even worse than he thought.

"Could you please lower your trousers a bit too?" She asked while lifting up the round fist-sized stone she used to transfer the picture of the baby to a screen she had conjured a moment earlier.

Harry flushed even more (if that was possible) but unzipped and lowered his trousers and pants as far as he could without showing anything. Looking over at Draco he knew he must have imagined the blush because there was not a trace of pink on his face, instead he had somewhat large pupils and was staring at Harry's tummy which caused Harry to do the impossible, blush even more before turning his eyes away and look over at Madame Pomfrey.

She poured some oil in her hand then stroked it out over the bump Harry sported. Harry shivered at the feeling, he always did. Then she took the round stone that was now making a small buzzing sound and vibrating slightly and pressed it lightly against Harry's stomach, the feeling of the cold stone made him shiver again, as always.

After moving the stone around for sometime, taking notes every now and then Harry got worried, she usually talked about what she saw and told him about the baby but this time she was frowning deeply and looking a little distressed. He felt the panic rising and blindly grabbed for Draco's hand, when he finally got hold of it he held on tightly, trying not to think about the 'what ifs'again.

"Is there something wrong?" Draco asked and Harry wished he hadn't, he didn't want to know if there was, he didn't want to hear about any harm he may have caused his baby.

"I can't really be sure yet but there seems to be some sort of neurological problem with the fetus but as I said I can't be sure, I need other equipment for an exact diagnosis." She was still frowning and looking at the screen as if searching for something.

Harry drew a deep breath trying not to cry, she wasn't sure yet so it didn't have to be bad. "Is our baby alright?" He asked almost choking on his own tears.

Madame Pomfrey's lips thinned and she looked at them both with a worried expression. "I don't know yet Harry, we'll have to go to St. Mungo's. I'll arrange an appointment for you and will let you know the time at breakfast tomorrow okay?"

Harry nodded while buttoning his trousers and shirt. "Can Draco come too?" He asked with a small voice after rising from the bed. He didn't want to be alone if they told him there was something wrong with the baby.

Draco moved closer and hugged him as Harry started crying more than before, he was terrified now. Never, in all his years at Hogwarts had he seen Madame Pomfrey look so worried or lost.

"Yes, he may come." She said stroking his hair away from his wet cheeks. "I want you to rest this afternoon, no studying or worrying, sleep will do you good, but don't forget to eat okay?" He nodded against Draco's chest while trying to take deep breaths and stop sobbing. "Perhaps you would like to stay here instead of going back to your dorm?"

"No I'll just go to the Room of Requirement or something." He whispered, by her expression he knew she hadn't heard what he said but understood that he didn't want to stay. She nodded and walked with them to the entrance of the hospital wing.

Draco had to help him all the way there; he couldn't seem to stop crying and held on tightly to Draco, who murmured soothing words to him.

Had he not been so distressed, he would have wondered about the meaning of the words spoken in an exotic language and the small kisses he received all over his face and hands after he had finally been laid down on the bed. But none of that mattered when there may be something wrong with Draco's and his baby.

When Draco rose from the bed he felt cold and more alone than ever. "Where are you going?" He asked when he saw the blonde move towards the door.

"Oh I thought you had fallen asleep and," He looked uncertain and Harry could feel the tears coming back again.

"Please don't leave, I don't want you to leave, please stay here with me?" He sobbed hugging himself.

Draco immediately walked back to the bed and lay down next to him. "Never, I'll never leave you." He said holding Harry close. Before succumbing to sleep Harry was sure he heard sniffles above him and felt a wetness on his neck where he knew Draco's tears landed.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Don't kill me people okay? I have a purpose with this and no I will not kill the baby, so don't kill me! **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**News and stuff can be found at my profile!**

_**I think I may need a new Beta, I think lollnk may have abandoned me because of my lack of chapters in AWSWJ, I understand her though and hope she forgives me, and If I'm wrong in my assumptions I hope she sees this and sends and email telling me of for posting this chapter!**_

**I'm sorry for the long wait but I had very little access to a computer and there has been some horrible thunderstorms the last few weeks, but as a compensation I made this chapter longer than most (all I think) the previous ones!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT EDITED!  
**

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

**Pairings:**DM/HP mentions of HP/RW

**Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language**

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

**It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This**

**Chapter 11: Promises and Friends**

It was a feeling of loneliness that invaded Harry when he parted from Draco too go to the dorm and get changed the morning afterwards.

He walked slowly and sometimes he even stopped. He didn't want to go to breakfast and get the letter from Mme Pomfrey; he didn't want yesterday to have been real at all!

But he knew that pretending that it never happened wouldn't do anyone any good. Denial only served to make things worse in the end after all.

The sound of his shoes echoed against the walls of the corridor but didn't help to chase away the emptiness that seemed to fill the air around Harry. No instead it only seemed to increase with every step he took.

The rhythmic sound felt like it became louder and louder, fuelling the migraine he had awoken with. His eyes itched and his was throat sore, but worst of all was the worry and almost hysteric-like feelings that made his chest cramp.

He had had horrible nightmares about his child being born disfigured or even dead. In some of the dreams the child had no face or limbs and in others the baby that he gave birth to could easily have been mistaken for a skinned animal. The worst one had been when he had dreamt that the baby seemed to be healthy and strong at first only to die in Harry's arms as soon as he got to hold the child.

He couldn't shake of the thought that it was his entire fault, that he had done something to harm Draco's and his miracle baby. Draco had tried to tell him otherwise, he had been there to hold him every time he woke up from another nightmare and there had been quite a few of them.

Sighing he tried to think about something else the last bit of the way too the Gryffindore tower, but trying as he might he couldn't come up with anything else, every thought led straight back to the baby and its future.

He got a shock when he noticed that he was standing by his bed. When had he gotten here? Trying to remember was useless, he could only guess that his body had been on autopilot or something alike.

Looking inside his trunk he tried to busy himself with finding a somewhat clean set of clothes that wouldn't be too uncomfortable around his middle. Only after throwing half of his clothes out on the floor did he remember that Hermione had charmed every item in his wardrobe to stretch to fit him during the whole pregnancy.

Quickly he decided on a pair of black jeans and a orange sweater that had seen the inside of a washing machine one too many times.

Laying the clothes on the bed he grabbed a red Gryffindore towel and stripped from his old clothes. He didn't really need a shower, he was in a hurry if he didn't want to miss breakfast and a cleaning charm would have worked fine but if he could postpone the inevitable just for a little while then so be it.

The warm water hitting him didn't feel as nice as it used to, not as warm, nor nearly as soothing. Sure some of the tense feeling he had in his back disappeared but not nearly enough.

He shampooed his hair, two times just to be sure that he was absolutely clean, or just to have an excuse not to leave his safe heaven in the bathroom.

Covering his skin with soap Harry stopped when he reached the small bump at his stomach. He stood there for what seemed like seconds and hours all mixed into one just staring at his round tummy.

Caressing it he smiled slightly, a small smile but a smile none the less. Then and there, in the shower of the seventh year boys dorm he made a promise too his child, too himself; that he would never care or love his child any less than he would if baby was healthy, no matter how he or she looked like or how intelligent his child was. It didn't matter, it was still his child, his miracle.

Nothing and no one would ever make him stop loving his child. What ever was wrong Harry hoped it could either be fixed and if not he could only pray that it wouldn't cause his baby any sort of pain.

Smiling again he turned of the shower, had anyone else been there they would have noticed a new sort of determination in his stance when he walked out from the bathroom, but the only one seeing was a magical mirror who didn't much care.

Harry entered the great hall with a strange sense of calm. In the corner of his eye he saw Draco watching him with a shine of worry in his eyes. I made him feel good to know that the blonde cared about him, and he wondered not for the first time if it would really be that bad to be with Draco, be more then friends.

"Harry! Where were you yesterday?" Hermione questioned him in a whisper as soon as he sat down. She looked both worried and slightly angry at him for his absence the previous day.

"Nowhere important." He answered while loading a plate with bacon.

Hermione made grimace of disgust when she watched him dip the crisp bacon in honey before eating it with some toast. "But you were gone all day and didn't come back too the dorm in the evening either, you had me worried!" She said in an accusing tone.

Harry just shrugged and tried to enjoy his delicious breakfast while she continued to rant about him being irresponsible and not being a good example in front of the younger students.

He was just about to decide whether to take some cream with his bacon or if cereal would be the better alternative when the flapping of more then hundred pairs of wings came from above. Trying to ignore the owls he decided to go with the cream together with the bacon and honey.

A small envelope landed right at his plate, getting sticky with cream, honey and grease. Sighing he wiped his hands and the letter on a napkin. It was somewhat harder to ignore your mail when it landed right in the middle of your food then what he had thought it would be, not that he expected it to land in his food in the first place.

Drawing deep breaths he gathered his courage and opened the envelope, a small piece of parchment fell out, and look at that, it landed in the middle on his food, again.

Sighing in frustration he grabbed another napkin and cleaned the note, today was not starting out all that good, but he refused to get depressed again, nothing was seriously wrong with the baby, everything would be fine.

Still while thinking that he could not completely ignore a voice in his head (that sounded strangely like Draco had during their first year at Hogwarts) saying 'yeah keep telling yourself that!'.

He swallowed and turned the note, but he didn't dare read it. Harry knew he was acting silly, the note would only contain the time of his appointment and nothing more. Yet he felt like he was holding a letter telling him that Voldermort had returned or some equally horrible news.

Shaking his head when he felt Hermione leaning over his shoulder to get a look at the note he got an idea. "Hermione, would you please read this out loud for me?" He tried his best puppy eyes and a small pout when he saw her frown in suspicion at him.

It seemed to work as she sighed and took the note that he held out for her. "Dear Harry. Your appointment at St. Mungo's has been settled for March the fifteenth, this coming Saturday at ten o'clock. Be at the hospital wing at half past nine."

Hermione frowned at the note and then looked up at Harry again with a confused expression. "Why are you going to St. Mungo's?" She asked in a low voice after placing the note back in Harry's hand.

Harry didn't know how to answer; he didn't want her to know because he knew she would stress herself and him with her worries and mothering, but he didn't want to lie too her either.

Clearing his throat and blushing somewhat in guilt he tried not to show her how uncomfortable the question made him. "They have better and more advanced equipment." He finally croaked out.

She must have mistaken his guilt for embarrassment because she smiled and nodded before returning to her oatmeal porridge. Harry almost let out a sigh of relief but held himself, it wouldn't do to rise her suspicion once more.

He grabbed a slice of his sweet and creamy bacon and smiled a little in pleasure but choked on his treat when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He started to cough to get free from the small piece of bacon that seemed intent on killing him.

"Oh blimey, sorry there mate! I didn't mean to startle you!" A loud voice said above him and Harry then got three hard slaps on his back. Panting in relief when he was able to breath again he looked up at the tall redhead that was standing beside him.

Harry didn't know whether to be shocked, angry or happy at that moment, he felt like someone had pushed a button somewhere that set all his feelings on stand-by mode. So he just blinked owlishly up at Ron who blushed a deep red in return.

Over at the other side of the hall he saw Draco rise from his chair watching them wearily, ready to intervene if something would happen. Harry shook his head a little, almost so little that Draco didn't notice, but the message got thru and Draco sat back down, though he didn't look all that happy about it.

"Harry mate, could we talk in private for a bit?" Ron was very flushed and rubbed his neck, Harry even thought he saw some sweat gracing his once best friend's forehead.

He took a pair of bananas and filled one of his pockets with chocolate tasting cereal (he didn't get a chance to eat up his breakfast after all) before nodding and rising from his seat.

Walking out from the great hall he couldn't help wondering what Ron wanted. He guessed he should be angry but instead he was just curious. Ron had ignored him for so long that Harry had slowly thought about him less and less, he had been too preoccupied with his pregnancy, Draco and schoolwork to think about his crush and once best friend lately.

And now suddenly he wanted to have a private conversation with Harry after such a long time of pretending that Harry didn't exist anymore, even going as far as revealing his secret too the Daily Prophet, it all seemed a little strange too Harry.

He just hoped that Ron wouldn't cause him any more troubles, he had his fair share of those already and he was afraid that one more would be one to many in the pile that he was already dragging around at the moment. With the baby, the possibility that the baby was sick, Draco, studies and not to mention the mood swings, he really didn't need Ron to give him more thing to worry about at the moment.

Ron led him to a deserted corridor where the draft of the cold air made it feel like they were actually standing outside in the snow. The cold made Harry shiver slightly but he didn't say anything, instead he popped some of the cereal from his pocket into his mouth.

Ron cleared his throat, several times, and Harry couldn't help but be amused when he noticed the red blush that was quickly spreading over other's face and neck.

"Eh, Harry I don't really know what to say, you know. I'm not all that good at this I guess."

Harry raised his eyebrows; Ron didn't know what to say? Ron always knew what to say even if it wasn't the right thing to say, most often it was the wrong thing to say that came from the red head but he still always had something to say.

"How about you explain why you told the Daily Prophet about my baby?" Harry said after several minutes ticking by in extremely uncomfortable silence.

"What?" Ron seemed shocked with the question, it made Harry feel somewhat sad that Ron was trying to deny having said anything at all to the paper, that he was trying to lie and act like he had nothing to do with it.

"Don't pretend like you didn't do it! The article in the prophet, you told them about my pregnancy!" His voice sounded more hurt than angry and with everything going on at the moment he really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

His mood swings were catching up with him and he almost felt like crying al of a sudden but he told himself no, he could bawl his eyes out later when he was alone, or possibly in Draco's arms, he would just have to come up with a really good excuse that both he and Draco would understand and believe.

"What do you mean? I didn't tell anyone anything! Well I talked to Hanna about it but I didn't say any names I swear!"

"Ron don't even try lying okay? No one else knew back then besides me, Pomfrey, the father, Hermione and you!"

Ron looked confused and hurt but mostly angry, like people look when they are innocently accused of some horrible crime.

"I didn't tell anyone! The only thing I say was that I was upset with one of my friends because they didn't trust me! I may have said that my friend was pregnant but I didn't say who! And the only one I even said those things to was my ex, Hanna Abbot!"

Ron seemed to be telling the truth, he was a horrible liar, Merlin knew that boy couldn't lie to save his own life! Whenever he tried to lie he would gesture wildly with his hands and his eyes would flicker and look around like searching for a way to escape from the person he was talking too, he would also become very pale in the face but have a horrible blush on the neck.

Ron looked away from Harry and sighed, he pushed his hands down his pockets and sighed again.

"I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to apologise for ignoring you and for not being there for you. I've been acting like a prat and I just wanted you to know that I'm not disgusted with you or anything. I was just hurt that you don't trust me, its not like I would have freaked if you had told me that you are gay, Percy is gay you know? And I have strong suspicions about Bill being not all that straight either." Ron smiled a small smile. "I know its irrational think like that and feel hurt because you didn't tell me, but as Luna told me yesterday, feelings always are irrational, she's really smart sometimes you know?" Ron said looking up at Harry again.

Harry tried to take it in but he wasn't quite grasping it all. It was all to much for him, he felt like a cup filled too the brim with water and still people kept trying to make him take in more, it was all to overwhelming.

"I can't handle this right now Ron, I'm sorry but it's just too much at the moment." Harry drew a hand thru his hair while continuing to speak. "I'll think about it all right? I just can't handle it now."

Ron looked hurt and disappointed but nodded before drawing Harry into an embrace.

Harry let himself melt in the redhead's arms and drew in the sweet scent that was Ron, his crush and former maybe future best friend. All the feelings that had slowly started to die and disappear all flared up again, not as hard or strong as before but still very noticeable.

Ron then let go of him before walking away, leaving Harry standing there confused and sad in the middle of an empty and cold corridor somewhere in the big castle.

**TBC**

**Please review, even though it took me so long to update! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**News and stuff can be found at my profile!**

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

**Pairings:**DM/HP mentions of HP/RW and NL/MF

**Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language**

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

**It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This**

**Chapter 12: Feelings and Touching  
**

By the end of the day Harry was surprised that he still knew what was up and what was down. Even thinking about the passed few hours made his already existing migraine become even more intense, and that wasn't even the worst of his pains at that moment.

Laying on top of the covers of his soft bed he tried to block everything out and fall asleep but failed miserably when Neville got into the shower and started to sing a song about green fields and walking flowers.

Harry groaned and put his pillow over his head but the soft feathery object didn't help block out the world. The only thing that seemed to help these days was being held by Draco but he wasn't desperate enough to start to search for the blonde so that he could have a hug, that thought was just silly.

He really felt like throwing a tantrum, stamping his feet to the ground and screaming for someone to go get him his Draco! But the thought made him blush so he tried to think about something else, something less blonde, strong and Slytherin.

Everything else seemed very boring though and Neville's singing voice was really not the best, especially not when he sang about pancakes and jam. Sighing, he resigned to his fate and rose from the bed and started to roam his trunk instead in search of ink and parchment.

After emptying half of the trunk out onto the floor and finding things he didn't even remember owning, he saw the yellow parchment, the small round bottle of black ink and even a quill sticking out from under his bed.

He repressed a growl of irritation after crawling under the bed after the ink bottle that he had accidentally pushed over, causing it to roll under his bed.

He sneezed and stirred up the dust that littered the floor in thick layers, this of course caused him to sneeze again and again for quite some time. When he stopped sneezing he had tears running down his face and his glasses hung from his left ear.

Finally he was able to grab his ink bottle and crawl back out from under the bed, only to hit his head when trying to rise. He had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out in pain and frustration; today was really not his day.

After dragging himself onto the bed he closed the red curtains around the bed and sat staring at the parchment in front of him, he continued doing this for quite some time while trying to decide what to say to Sirius and Remus.

Remus was probably still in Egypt with Bill enjoying the warmer weather and dryer air; he had not been well for quite some time and Bill had practically dragged his lover with him to Egypt to recover and get a nice tan. It was also an excuse for Bill to spend time with his lover away from his mother who was a little overbearing in caring for Remus.

And Sirius, well he was sure to be busy with rebuilding Godric's Hollow and fighting with Tonks about everything between heaven and earth. Harry wondered when those two would understand that they were much too alike to work out as a couple. They constantly fought and bickered with each other, almost like siblings; Harry shuddered at the thought and then shivered when he remembered that they were actually distant cousins.

He quickly decided to concentrate on the letter instead. Everything he could come up with seemed so wrong; Hi guys, just wanted to tell you that I was knocked up by Malfoy not too long ago and the kid may be retarded.

No definitely the wrong thing to say, especially as it made him feel ashamed for calling his little miracle retarded. He didn't admit it to himself but he felt a little ashamed about calling Draco by his surname too.

Coming to the conclusion that he needed to clear his head he decided to take a walk to the library and write the letter there instead. He (of course) managed to tangle his own legs in the drapes and fell face first to the floor, only to be caught at the last second by a pair strong arms.

"Whoa there mate, what's got you in such a hurry that you're trying to go right through the floor?" Harry swallowed when Ron helped him untangle his legs and then rise.

Ron still held his hand after helping Harry get to his feet. "Oh, uhm I was just on my way to the library." He finally managed to croak out, the warmth emitting from Ron's hand seemed to pulse right into his own palm and he shivered slightly when a tingling feeling spread over his hand.

Ron on the other hand didn't even seem to notice that they were still holding hands, he only smiled and shook his head at hearing Harry was on his way to the library. Harry felt the surge of pain and disappointment that he had always felt when remembering that Ron didn't feel that way about him.

Smiling a little he disentangled his hand from Ron's grip and gathered up his writing material that had fallen all over the floor, he groaned loudly when he saw the glittering of the ink bottle from under the bed.

"What is it? Did it kick?" Ron asked and placed his hand on Harry's rounded tummy.

Harry felt a little offended to have Ron's hand on him, the other boy had not even asked and Harry wasn't sure he would have approved if he had asked. The miracle inside him was his and Draco's and it didn't feel right to have Ron trying to be part of it.

These new feelings confused him and made him frown; wasn't it only a day or so ago that he wished that it was Ron that cared about him and the baby instead of Draco?

He pushed the confusion away and decided to try to enjoy the feeling of Ron's large hand caressing his stomach, touching him. It didn't work however, a nagging uncomfortable feeling kept crawling under his skin. Harry felt like he was, in a way, breaking Draco's trust, going behind the blondes back.

Coughing slightly, he stepped away from Ron. "No it was just that the ink bottle rolled in under the bed and I don't like crawling on all fours searching for it." He said in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Oh I'll help you with that!" Ron said, immediately going down on his knees and crawling halfway in under the bed, bending his back in such a way that his butt made a very nice view for Harry, who blushed a deep red and tried (but failed) to look somewhere else.

After rising from the floor, Ron dusted off his trousers and smiled at Harry. "Here you are mate." He said giving Harry the bottle of ink, Harry in turn smiled shakily back and nodded before walking out of the dorm as fast as he dared without running.

On his way to the library he contemplated his conflicting feelings about Ron. He was obviously still attracted to the redhead but did he still love him? He honestly didn't know anymore. It was all so confusing and all he really wanted right now was a tight hug, preferably from his favourite blonde.

Frustrated and utterly confused he stormed inside the library and straight over to the table their (Draco, Hermione and himself) used to sit at during their studydates. He was a little surprised to see Draco sitting there, reading some thick book about something really boring.

Draco, it seemed was even more surprised when he suddenly had his lap full of Harry Potter.

Harry almost purred when Draco started stoking his back murmuring in that foreign language he used every now and then. He seemed to think that Harry was upset and sad again, which wasn't really the case but Harry liked the feeling of Draco's caring too much to say anything.

"What is it baby?" Draco asked after a while.

Harry blushed slightly when he realised his position but didn't shift from his (soft and warm) place on Draco's lap. "Nothing really, I'm just irritated and frustrated." He mumbled against the white cotton-shirt the blonde was wearing.

Harry felt the vibrations against his cheek when Draco laughed and smiled a little. Draco tightened his hold around the others waist. He wondered briefly if he perhaps was in love with Draco, the boy made him feel so good and the desire he saw in those blue-grey eyes every day made him feel beautiful and sexy even with his growing stomach.

But he dismissed the thought a second later, he loved the blonde sure, but only as a friend, maybe a really close friend but nothing more at this point of time, how could he when he was still in love with Ron, his best friend.

"What were you reading?" He asked looking down at the dark wooden table where the book lay open displaying thin pages containing small script. The pages were stained and yellowed with age and it seemed terribly boring.

Draco who was still chuckling slightly, lifted the book from the table to show it to Harry. "It's not really interesting I was reading the use of runes in Scandinavia during the time of the Vikings."

Harry made the mature gesture of blowing a raspberry. "Ugh, you're worse then Hermione!" He said with a laugh.

"Am not!" Draco said defensively punching Harry loosely on the shoulder.

Harry smiled and nodded, neither noticed that their faces were moving closer to the others until their noses where touching. Draco looked at Harry with hopeful, questioning eyes. Harry didn't know what made him nod and move closer towards Draco's lips but he did and he was bubbling inside in anticipation and eagerness to kiss Draco for real for the first time.

"Harry, what the fuck are you doing!" Someone screamed behind him and he whipped his head around, never receiving his kiss.

* * *

**TBC  
**

* * *

**I was a little depressed when I got so few reviews for the last chapter, and I can't write when I feel down because then it would be too angsty, so please review so I'm happy and write more ok?**

**Thanks for reading even if you don't have time to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**News and stuff can be found at my profile!**

I know I'm late but please forgive me, I don't really have the time for writing anymore (not until after christmas anyway) because I have so much to do at school and at work but I try and I want to finish this so hang in there okay?

** This chapter is mostly a filler, I just wanted to build the trust between Harry and Draco some more and it sets the mood for the next chapter, which will take us almost all the way too the prime of this fic:D**

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

**Pairings:**DM/HP mentions of HP/RW and NL/MF

**Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language**

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

**It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This**

**Chapter 13: Worries and Waiting  
**

Harry didn't freeze over in panic, he didn't blush in embarrassment or start spluttering in an attempt to explain himself; no, he clenched his fists and sighed a frustrated sigh in annoyance.

"I was trying to kiss someone!" He said whilst turning around to face Seamus. "What did it look like I was doing!" He barely kept himself from raising his voice and drawing Madame Pince's attention, which would not have been a wise thing to do.

Seamus grew red in the face and kept opening and closing his mouth before shaking his head and walking away from them, muttering under his breath about hallucinations and some spell that would turn water into rum.

Harry smiled when he felt the vibrations coming from Draco's chest when the blonde chuckled quietly. He sighed contently and leaned his head against Draco's shoulder after wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, secretly trying to not be too obvious about sniffing Draco, trying to take in the blonde's addictive scent.

Harry almost fell asleep when Draco started to run his fingers through his hair and over his scalp; the soft almost-massage soothed him and made all his worries go away. However, his sleepy state was interrupted when Draco started talking, much to Harry's displeasure. "So, would you have kissed me?" The blonde asked in a calm collected voice.

Harry had to think about that for a moment before actually answering. Had Seamus not interrupted them he surely would have kissed Draco, but would it have been something he would have regretted later, he honestly couldn't say. "I think so, why?" He yawned and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply to get as much of that warm musky cherry scent into his system as possible.

"I think I'll have to hurt Seamus now." Draco said in a heavy voice that made Harry look up at him with a frown. "He stole a kiss from me." He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world to go around hurting people for stealing kisses.

Harry just smiled and laid his head back down.

At nine thirty, saturday morning, Harry was pacing the entrance hall waiting for Draco and Madame Pomfrey to show up. He had been up all night unable to sleep and now he felt like running away go into hiding and never coming back again. But he didn't. He forced himself to stay there and not disappear into thin air.

"Harry, Baby you're making me dizzy." He stopped abruptly when he heard Draco a few metres beside him. The relief that washed over him was so overwhelming that he could feel tears making their way down his cheeks.

Wiping them away with his sleeve he smiled a shaky smile. "I didn't think you would come." Only then did he realise how stupid he had been, of course Draco would be there with him and the baby. Draco had already proved to be eager to take care of him and their child but Harry couldn't help being nervous.

He sighed in contentment when Draco wrapped him in a strong hug and whispered in his ear in that beautiful exotic language he had used a couple of times before. Time seemed to stand still yet rush by them at the same time and Harry couldn't help the quiet tears that rolled down his cheeks and landed on Draco's shirt.

Their little miracle may be in a critical condition or have some sort of disease or disorder that would make his or her life painful and difficult. He didn't want their miracle to suffer or to have to go to the hospital every other week to make sure they were still as healthy as possible.

He had dreamt about such scenarios and worse, but he refused to be afraid or feel ashamed about his and Draco's child, he had promised to love him or her whatever may come, and he was damn well going to keep that promise.

A soft couch interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head to see Madame Pomfrey standing by a small wooden door to the left waiting for them. He wiped his eyes and stepped away from Draco. Drawing in deep breaths he walked over to the door Pomfrey now held open for them.

Inside was a small room that was illuminated by a fire that burned in the largest fireplace Harry had ever seen. By the fireplace stood the only object in the whole room, a very large urn, its content glittering in the light from the flames.

He started a little when a warm hand took hold of his and squeezed in a reassuring manner. Harry tried to smile but knew he failed and opted to watch Pomfrey instead. The nurse held a small black bag in her hand and was for once dressed in something other then her blue and white uniform; a brown and grey robe that fitted her nice but strict appearance very nicely.

"Come here now." She said in an unreadable tone and gestured them to take some floopowder from the urn. "The destination is St Mungo's Maternity Ward." She pointed to Draco in a way that told him to go through first.

After the blonde was gone Harry felt the panic creeping up on him again and without thinking quickly threw his floopowder into the fire and stepped inside.

He landed in a heap in Draco's arms and tried not to get sick when his stomach seemed to turn itself inside out to show him how much the baby disapproved of him travelling by floo.

After a few deep breaths he was assisted by both Draco and Madame Pomfrey (who by now had stumbled out of the fire graciously) over to a chair.

Harry wasn't the only one to notice Draco's worried expression, Pomfrey saw it too and immediately started explaining that everything was fine and that Harry's reaction to the flootravel was perfectly normal, when she started talking about how the floor in front of the fireplace had a self-cleaning charm on it Harry stopped paying attention.

To his right sat a very young witch stroking her large stomach with a small smile playing over her lips. She seemed oblivious to the rest of the world and Harry thought he knew why when he saw something small pushing out the skin somewhat. Harry smiled too when he thought about his baby kicking him.

Opposite to him sat a middle-aged witch looking at them both with pity and something else that Harry could only explain as disgust. She held her head high and had her nose slightly turned up as if to show everyone how much better then them she was.

Beside her sat a man that Harry assumed was her husband, he looked somewhat sick and very tired, his whole body language screamed of exhaustion. Harry almost felt sorry for him when the woman poked the man in the side to make him sit straighter.

He looked over at Draco when the blonde took his hand and started stroking his knuckles. "It will be alright Baby, I know it will." He said and drew Harry's slightly smaller frame closer to himself.

Harry didn't protest, mainly because he didn't have the energy but also because it felt really good when Draco held him. He briefly wondered what it would have felt like if it had been Ron holding him instead but quickly dismissed that thought; he didn't want to think about his conflicting feelings at that moment.

He didn't know at all what his heart was telling him anymore, first he had been head over heels for his best friend then he had slowly started to fall in love with Draco but then his best friend entered the scene again and now he stood in the middle wondering who was worth the risk and who he loved the most. The confusion made him shake his head to chase away those thoughts.

A nurse appeared in the waiting area holding a clipboard, she looked down on it then looked up at the six people sitting in the small space, directing her gaze so that it fell upon Harry. She smiled a welcoming smile. "Mr Potter?" She asked. He nodded and the three of them rose from their chairs. Her smile brightened and she gestured for them to follow her.

Harry could swear he could hear the older witch complaining about brats that got in first because of their fame, even though they arrived last, he couldn't help but shake his head a little at that, but his mood lightened when the young witch that still had her hand on her stomach smiled encouragingly at him, he tried to smile back but he knew that he once again failed.

The nurse led them to a white room, in the centre there was a strange chair that made him shudder inside, he could guess how one was to sit in it, with the legs high up in the air and he desperately wished that he would not have to sit in it. There was also a bed in there where he sat down with Draco beside him and Madame Pomfrey standing on the other side.

"The healer will be here in a moment, please wait here." She said and closed the door behind her when she left.

* * *

**TBC  
**

* * *

**Review please?! Please tell me what you think! **


	15. Chapter 15

****

**News and stuff can be found at my profile!**

I know I'm late but please forgive me, I don't really have the time for writing anymore (not until after christmas anyway) because I have so much to do at school and at work but I try and I want to finish this so hang in there okay? And I knot this is exactly the same lame excuse I had last time but it is still as true as before!

**Summary:** Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

**Pairings:**DM/HP mentions of HP/RW and NL/MF

**Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language**

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

* * *

**It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This**

**Chapter 14: Questions, answers and more question**

* * *

Harry felt like jumping up from the bed and locking the door so that the healer couldn't come inside, he had to force himself to stay put. 

Time seemed to go in slow motion when the door opened and Harry felt his own heart beat loudly in his ears. He gripped Draco's hand with so much force he could actually hear Draco hiss in pain.

A short man (about 5.3 ft tall) came inside; he was clad in a green healer uniform that was stretched over his large and round stomach. He had almost no hair except some grey patches just above his ears and his eyes seemed abnormally large behind his big thick glasses. He had a friendly face (even if he looked like he was somewhat insane) and a large smile that seemed to brighten up the room a little and oddly enough made Harry feel less frightened and nervous.

"Mr. Potter!" He said with an even larger smile. "How lovely it is to meet you! My name is Frisk Taweret and I will be your healer here at St. Mungo's during your pregnancy." He grabbed Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically before turning away from them to grab some gloves from a shelf.

"If you would Mr. Potter, please take off your trousers and underpants and then sit in the chair so I can examine you." Harry stared wide eyed at the chair but still started to unbutton his jeans with shaky hands while Taweret continued to talk in that happy and enthusiastic tone that had now started to get on Harry's nerves.

"Am I right when I say that you are here because Poppy here," he gestured to Madame Pomfrey who seemed to be blushing slightly, "detected something neurological that seemed to be a bit off during a standard scan?"  
Harry hissed when he sat down in the chair, it was very cold against his naked skin, he felt very embarrassed and ashamed even though both Draco and Madame Pomfrey were looking away from him. In the corner of his eye he saw (the still blushing) Madame Pomfrey nod in answer to the question.

He couldn't help but feel slightly humiliated at sitting half-naked in front of them, well Madame Pomfrey wasn't really an issue but Draco, and Mr. Taweret that he didn't even know.

He felt slightly relieved when the healer placed a large towel over his private parts but the relief didn't last long, Taweret took hold of his legs and placed them in the holders high up in the air which exposed all of him again, his only comfort was that Draco, who was standing beside his head couldn't see anything because of the towel.

"Okay Harry this is how things are going to work, I will take this," he held up a dark blue stick, that to Harry, looked like a very thin candle with a round ball at top instead of a wick, " and put some lube on it, then I will slowly insert it in your rectum before pushing it inside your womb. It will hurt some but not so much because I will place a mild numbing spell on you."

Harry felt like being sick, this was not what he had expected to happen, couldn't they just have scanned him again?

As if reading his thoughts Taweret laid the stick-thing down and picked up a book that suddenly had appeared beside him, "this is how your body looks like inside," he said pointing at the picture of a man's lower abdomen and sex in profile cut in half, "this is the rectum and this is the large intestine - this is where the channel to your womb is," Harry was surprised that this didn't make him ill but instead made him feel a little safer to actually know what was going to happen, "that's where the scanner will go through and then I'll hold it there for about a minute to run a complete scan on the fetus to see if there is something wrong, do you understand?"

"Yes, and thank you for explaining it to me." He said, though he still felt nervous and scared he didn't actually feel like he was going to be sick anymore. Taweret smiled understandingly and laid down the book.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand hard when he felt the small ball of the scanner press inside him, it was uncomfortable but not painful, mostly it felt cold. "I have to scan the baby from inside you otherwise your magic will interfere with the scanning, this way I get all the information I can from the child without any of your magic in the way," the healer said with a concentrated frown on his face. "The magic in your skin is like a thin wall and is in a way a problem, much like a closed door is a problem for someone who is trying to eavesdrop on a conversation through said door, you can hear some that is said but not everything you wanted to know."

Harry suddenly grimaced in pain and squeezed Draco's hand hard. "Okay now we just have to wait for a minute and then you can dress again." Taweret said and looked at his wristwatch.

Harry just lay there trying to find something to look at, he knew that if he by some chance became a healer he would attach pictures to the ceiling, because the minute seemed to drag out and become an hour and he felt very awkward lying there staring up at the white empty ceiling.

Trying to find something else to occupy himself with, he looked over at Draco who smiled in a reassuring way at him and squeezed his hand again. Suddenly, time sped up because the next thing he knew the pain was there again before Taweret drew the scanner all the way out of him.

"You can dress now if you like, Ill be back in a moment with the results," the healer said before leaving the room.

Harry had a little trouble getting his legs down but succeeded when it looked as if Draco was going to go over and help him; something Harry did not want. Both Madame Pomfrey and Draco politely turned around while he dressed.

While they sat waiting (Harry in Draco's lap) Harry again wished that there was some sort of pictures or art around to look at so that the waiting wasn't so agonizing.

Draco held him close and Harry wondered if the blonde was as scared as he was, he acted so calm and controlled but he knew that Draco must feel the fear just as much as he did.

He was a little startled when Draco's chin settled on his shoulder and a hand came up to caress his tummy. It felt nice and relaxing so he lent back some to feel more of Draco's comforting presence.

All kinds of scenarios ran through his head, the baby being deformed and very sick, the baby dying within him, and the worst one; the baby dying in his arms as soon as he touched it. That thought made him feel ill and start to tremble a little and he felt very grateful that he had Draco there to hold him and comfort him.

Taweret seemed to take forever and the time crawled by with every second feeling like an hour so when the door finally opened again Harry felt relief washing over him, the waiting had made him even more nervous and scared for the baby's sake.

The healer smiled at him but Harry still could not let go of the thoughts that something was very wrong.

"I now have the answers from the scanning and I can safely say that is nothing life threatening," Harry's heart stopped for a moment before it speed up in relief and joy, only to stop again only a moment later, "however the child has a neurological disorder that will most likely affect it's whole life."

Those few words seemed to grip around his heart and squeeze so tightly he could barely breath, he could see himself with his child, years into the future, the child being sick and having to take different medicines several times a day, going to the healers every other week and the child being sad because it could not play or run about like the other children.

He felt tears in his eyes and desperately wanted to run out from the white clinical room, he didn't want to hear anymore about Draco's and his baby being sick, he just wanted to forget all about it and pretend that their baby was healthy, but he knew he couldn't, if their child was unhealthy he needed to know what to do to make it better, if he could.

"There is no need to panic," the healer said obviously seeing their shocked and worried faces, "the child will not suffer because of his disorder, not physically at least."

Taweret sat down opposite to them and Madame Pomfrey shifted to Harry's and Draco's side and watched the healer with great care; she needed to listen to everything he said in case the young parents were too shocked and upset to understand or even hear all the details.

"The disorder is called ADHD or ADD, it is a concentration disorder which will not really affect the child for some years. About half of the children that has ADHD grows out of it, the other half doesn't." He stopped for a while and seemed to think about what to say or how to say something which immediately made Harry feel even more nervous.

"ADHD symptoms are, among other things, short attention span, trouble with following rules and directions, forgetfulness, hyperactivity and acting impulsively. The child could also have trouble sleeping at night, sitting still for even short periods of time and have trouble being amongst those his or her age around puberty since he or she will be more active and maybe not interested in the same things." Taweret stopped for a second to take a deep breath so Harry took the opportunity to ask a question that had popped up in his mind.

"You said that it won't affect our baby for some years and I was just wondering when it will start to show." He had relaxed somewhat after understanding that their baby wouldn't suffer from something that would hurt or be painful.

Taweret looked up at him with an understanding smile and straightened his glasses before clearing his throat to answer the question. "Well, it's hard to say as every child is different, most parents that have children with ADHD say that their children take longer time learning things, for example learning how to walk or talk. Later on it can be to understand rules or why he or she has to do something, like go to bed or eat up all the vegetables." He cleared his throat once more and rose from his chair then he took out is wand and started writing numbers in the air.

"There are the three types of ADHD, the first one is where the child has loss of concentration and is hyperactive, the second one is when the child mostly has a hard time to concentrate and the third one is when the child is mostly hyperactive and impulsive. A child with the first type will have trouble with taking in and understanding new information as well as be still and calm, a child with the second type will have problems with taking in new information and will lose interest in things and activities in no time at all and a child with the third type will be very loud, have trouble sitting still and may be aggressive at times. I believe that your child will have the third type." He pointed at the numbers with his wand.

"Children with the third type are in most cases very intelligent and like learning new things, but only things that they themselves want to learn. A ten year old with the third type of ADHD who liked math would probably have no trouble figuring this out." Harry stared at the numbers but only got dizzy when he tried to figure out the answer so he let it be and focused on Taweret again.

"Your child will have more troubles with growing up than most children but he or she will not be in any pain or have any illnesses because of the disorder, it is not physically visible so he or she will look normal." He erased the numbers that still floated in the air before he looked over at them. "Do you have any questions?"

Harry had a lot of questions but they were all in a large chaos inside his head so he didn't know which to ask first, the silence from the others told him they were very much in the same state as he himself.

"Don't worry, I'll give you some folders and book recommendations and you can ask me any questions you have either via owl or when we see each other next month." The healer said as he opened the door and accioed the folders too him. He then handed them over to Harry and Draco with a smile.

He looked at his wristwatch again and gasped surprised. "Oh my, I have to go now, I have another patient waiting but I'll send you the time for the next appointment later Poppy, good day to you all." He smiled brightly before hurrying out the door.

The shock and nervousness that had been with Harry most of the day gave away for exhaustion and a strange emptiness that felt very good compared too the panic that had had him in firm grip ever since Poppy told him something may be wrong.

In his suddenly drained state he sagged forward into Draco's arms. "Harry, what's wrong?" Draco said and tightened his hold on Harry.

Harry smiled a little against Draco's shirt when he heard the caring and slightly worried tone. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just very tired, I want to go home and lie down," he whispered.

He felt Draco kiss him on the head before rising with Harry still in his arms, he was lucky that Harry was too tired to argue about being carried. "Okay baby, I'll take you home." He said and followed Madame Pomfrey out the door and out of the hospital.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and that you don't hate me for the long wait:)


	16. Chapter 16

News and stuff can be found at my profile!

It's been a year, long time no see, huh. I've been going through some pretty bad things this past year and I'm not perfectly fine yet either but I hope writing will help me get better and get me something else to focus on, this is a very short chapter but it got me started so it will have to do for now, I hope to write more soon. And thank you so much Dragon Fairies for helping with the beta situation! You did a great job!

* * *

Summary: Harry becomes pregnant, the father of the baby is far from who he would have wanted to be. Draco loves Harry, Harry loves Ron, even when Draco does all he can to help Harry during the pregnancy Harry still only have eyes for his best friend

Pairings:DM/HP mentions of HP/RW and NL/MF

Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, OOCness and bad language

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

Disclaimer:

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

End Disclaimer!

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

* * *

It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This

Chapter 15: Shocks, dread and confrontations

* * *

Harry paced near the door of the Entrace Hall, he was waiting for his godfather, Sirius, to arrive. Sirius had finally understood that his pregnancy was real, not just horrid rumors, and had decided that he needed to "talk" to Harry about the whole ordeal. Harry was nervous, he knew Sirius was mad at him for the pregnacy and he also knew that a mad Sirius, was an irrational Sirius.

The soles of his shoes gave a squeaking sound every time he took a step. Squeak, squeak, squeak one way, squeak, squeak, squeak back, and soon he added the noise of the fingers of his left hand tapping against the back of his right. Within minutes he was a walking orchestra, squeak tap, tap squeak sigh squeak tap, tap squeak, so when Sirius loudly cleared his throat behind him, Harry almost jumped out of his skin in surprise.

"Hello Harry."

"Eh Hi Sirius, it's good to see you." Harrys palmes were sweaty, it felt like his knees were shaking, and he could feel a blush rising on his face. Sirius kept looking at him, and Harry felt more and more uncomfortable just standing there, not knowing what to say, or what would make Sirius start his ranting.

Sirius sighed, and started walking down the corridor towards the room Dumbledore had said they could talk in. The headmaster knew of Sirius's temper and did not want to risk anything, or anyone. Their steps echoed against the stonewalls as they walked though the dim corridors to the room where they would have, what Harry had dubbed, 'the Talk of Doom'.

When they entered the empty classroom Harry felt a sense of dread, this was not the only rant he would have to hear in the near future. Remus and his lover Bill Weasley would be back from Egypt soon, and then he would get another reprimand about his childish and irresponsible behavior.

"Harry, I don't know what to say about all this. I never thought I would even have this dicussion with you!" Sirius started to pace the with of the room, while Harry sat down in one of the benches, one could never know how long Sirius ranting would take. Someone had been writing on the desk and he could read the almost, but not quite, erased notes, on them were lots of hearts and stars made him think it was probably a girl that wrote the notes.

"Sure I guess I was prepared if you knocked up your girlfriend." Always subtle, in every sense of the word, Sirius continued on and on about having expected Harry to have a nice girlfriend. Harry was almost asleep when he noticed that Sirius was standing right in front of him. "But do you know what the best thing is?" Sirius had a giddy and excited expression on his face and was rubbing his hands together, Harry almost expected him to start laughing, like in a bad horror movie, the 'muwhahaha' kind of laugh.

"No Sirius, what's the best thing?" Harry couldn't help but feel bile rising in his throat. What if Sirius didn't want to see him again, or what if he was planning to take the baby from Draco and Harry, he could say any of those things or something worse, something even more horrific. The fear pooling in Harry's stomach as he thought of all the possibilties of what Sirius could see as the best thing about the whole situatuion.

"Now that you are gay, and the mother in this situation, there is a unlucky young man out there that I can threaten, punch, and even hang by his intestines in the Whomping Willow, whenever I think he's done something bad toward you. I couldn't do that if you had a girlfriend, now could I?" Harry was shocked, he had been fully prepared to deal with Sirius' bad temper and have a screaming match about protection and acting responsible and mature. Sirius being giddy about the situation, on the other hand, had not been on his list of possibilities.

All he could do was look up at Sirius with a dumb expression on his face. "And by the way, remind me that I need to put the guy through serious pain for knocking you up, for not supporting you, and well other things that I don't remember right now. I just know I had other really good reasons for making him suffer for, at least, a century or so." Sirius had a dreamy look, as if he was picturing different ways to torture Harry's boyfriend before his mind's eye.

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?" Harry couldn't quite grasp what Sirius was going on about; Their talk was supposed to rise into a screaming match and Sirius was supposed to be mad at him. "Are you serious?"

The look on Sirius face asked Harry if he was deaf, or maybe even stupid. "Now that you don't have a girlfriend, but a boyfriend instead, I can hurt him if he ever hurts you!"

"But..." Harry didn't really know what to say, he was too stunned by what his godfather had said.

"Who is the father anyway? I have to talk with him." Sirius walked over too the door and opened it. Harry, who was still very stunned, just stayed in his seat until Sirius started talking again, making all the blood drain from the younger man's face. "Come on let's go find him so you can inturduce us!" Harry felt like he had swallowed a stone, a Hagrid sized stone at that, Sirius wanted Harry to introduce him to Malfoy. It was days like these, that he wondered why he even bothered getting out of bed at all.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
